Pou de Lard possède désormais Face de Bouc
by K-theryn
Summary: Poudlard a maintenant accès à Facebook. On croirait que c'est un lieu calme, où tout le monde pourrait papoter tranquillement, mais qu'en est-il réellement ? Les hackers, les pirates, les alliances ? Venez lire et vous saurez :D
1. Chapitre 1 : Gentils

_Pou de Lard possède désormais Face de Bouc._

* * *

**Résumé : **Poudlard a maintenant accès à Facebook. On croirait que c'est un lieu calme, où tout le monde pourrait papoter tranquillement, mais qu'en est-il réellement ? Les hackers, les pirates, les alliances ? Venez lire et vous saurez :D

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, Harry Potter est à JKR, Facebook à MZ, bla bla bla, si je pouvais j'éradiquerai les cons de la Terre, mais dans ce cas, y aurait plus personne... Ah oups ! Bla bla bla. Bref, vous connaissez le truc.

**Note : **On va dire que cette histoire se déroule de nos jours, O.K. ? Parce qu'à l'époque de HP, il n'y avait pas encore FB.

**Rated : **T+, voire M, pour le language.

**Type : **Humour, je pense.

**Pairings :**

Pansy Parkinson / Luna Lovegood.

Harry Potter / Cho Chang.

Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasley / Lavande Brown.

Blaise Zabini / Ginny Weasley.

Seamus Finnigan / Théodore Nott.

Neville Londubat /Hannah Abbot.

Fred Weasley / Michael Corner.

George Weasley / Angelina Johnson.

Bill Weasley / Fleur Delacour.

Percy Weasley / Pénélope Deauclaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Gentils.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** est désormais inscrite sur Face de Bouc.

**Hermione Granger** est désormais amie avec** Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley** et **47 autres personnes.**

(**Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny weasley** et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley **a publié sur le journal de **Hermione Granger** : OUAH ! Hermione sur Face de Bouuuuuuuuuc ! C'est l'apocalypse ? Tu as vu le Sinistros ? _  
_

(6 J'aime . 20 Commentaires . 0 Partage)

**Hermione Granger :** Non Ronald, je n'ai que vu ta tête au petit-dèj et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a pas de fin du monde en cours.

(**Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter** et **Luna Lovegood** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Ahaha, très drôle Hermione. _  
_

**Hermione Granger :** Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans Ronald...

**Harry Potter :** McDonald. _  
_

(**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Pardon ? _  
_

**Hermione Granger :** Pour ta gouverne, Ronald McDonald est l'égérie d'une chaîne de restauration rapide du même nom. Sauf que tu enlèves ton prénom et tu auras le nom du 'restaurant'. Ils font des bons BigMac là-haut. Et puis, je suis tout de même contente de voir que quand Harry fait de l'humour, ça marche. Pas comme toi Ronald. _  
_

(**Harry Potter **aime ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Tu insinues que je dois changer mon nom en McDonald ?

**Hermione Weasley :** Mais non...

**Ronald Weasley :** J'ai rien compris.

**Hermione Granger :** CATHERINE BARMA*(1), SORS DE CE CORPS !

(**Harry Potter** et** Hannah Abbot** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Quoi ? Qui est-ce ?

**Hermione Granger :** Laisse tomber Ronald...

**Ronald Weasley :** Ca fait mal...

**Harry Potter :** Quoi donc Ron ?

**Ronald Weasley :** Quand Hermione a dit « laisse tomber », j'ai laisser tomber mon livre de soins aux créatures magiques et il m'a bouffé le pied.

**Harry Potter : **PTDRRR, VDM !

**Hermione Granger :** Quand je dis « laisse tomber », c'est une expression Ronald... Bon je me déconnecte, j'ai mon devoir de Potions à finir !

(**Harry Potter** aime ça.)

**Neville Longdubat :** Tu veux pas faire le mien aussi en passant ?

**Harry Potter :** Cherche pas, elle te répondra plus là. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour le faire.

**Ronald Weasley :** Quel devoir en Potions ? _  
_

(**Luna Lovegood **aime ça.)

. . .

**Ginny Weasley **aime **Les roux/sses vaincront ! **_  
_

(9 J'aime . 5 Commentaires . 1 partage)

(**Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley **et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Luna Lovegood **: Et les blond(e)s ? _  
_

**Hannah Abbot :** Les blondes ont déjà vaincu ;) ! _  
_

**Ginny Weasley :** Sont*.

**Hermione Granger :** Surtout dans les blagues.

(**Ginny Weasley, Harry Potte**r et **Seamus Finnigan **aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter :** Aha !_  
_

_. . ._

**Seamus Finnigan** aime **Faire exploser les chaudrons, tout un art. **_  
_

( 4 J'aime . 1 Commentaire . 0 Partage )

(**Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longdubat **et **Lavande Brown **aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Si seulement tu pouvais faire exploser tes notes en cours, c'est aussi un art et il s'appelle « l'intelligence ». _  
_

(**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley **et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Luna Lovegood** a actualisé son statut : Qui suis-je ? Ou vais-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange à midi ? _  
_

( 23 J'aime . 20 Commentaires . 2 Partages )

( **Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan** et **19 autres personnes** aiment ça. )

( **Dean Thomas** et **Hannah Abbot** ont partagés ça. )

**Hermione Granger : **José Arthur, non ? J'adore ! _  
_

**Luna Lovegood :** Ouaip !

**Ginny Weasley :** Par Merlin, que j'ai ri. _  
_

**Fred Weasley :** Il t'en faut peu je te rappelle ! _  
_

( **George Weasley** aime ça. )

**Ginny Weasley : **Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! _  
_

**George Weasley :** Cherche pas, t'es grillée !

**Ginny Weasley :** Merde... Je vais me pendre, adieu monde cruel ! _  
_

**Hermione Granger :** N'oublies pas de me rendre mon livre sur l'arithmancie en passant ! J'en ai besoin. Ah et, envoie-moi une carte postale, signée O.K. ? J'apprécierai, bisous. _  
_

( **Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan **et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Et oublies pas de me rembourser mes 5 Gallions que tu me devais déjà il y a deux mois !

( **Hermione Granger** et** Fred Weasley** aiment ça. )

**Ginny Weasley : **Bande de sans coeurs ! Serpentards ! _  
_

**Ronald Weasley :** Aie, l'insulte suprême !

**Luna Lovegood :** Vous pouvez arrêtez de pourrir mon statut avec vos conversations à deux Mornilles ? _  
_

**Hermione Granger :** Oups, désolée...

**Ronald Weasley :** Pardon.. _  
_

**Ginny Weasley :** Excuse... N'empêche que vous êtes des crevards ! _  
_

( **Harry Potter** aime ça. )

**Ronald Weasley :** EHHHHHHHH Je ne te permets pas ! _  
_

**Luna Lovegood :** S'il vous plaît... _  
_

**Hermione Granger :** C'est bon on arrête. _  
_

**Ginny Weasley : **Lâches ! _  
_

**Luna Lovegood : **STOP ! _  
_

_. . ._

**Harry Potter** a ajouté _Technicien de surface_, à _**Les Trois Balais**_, comme formation.

( 5 J'aime . 20 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Ronald Weasley** et **1 autre personne** aiment ça. )

**Cho Chang :** Dommage que tu ne sois pas serveur, tu aurais été sexy avec une serviette sur l'épaule... :bave:_  
_

**Ginny Weasley :** Quelle vision d'horreur ouais !

( **Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat** et **Ronald Weasley** aiment ça. )

**Harry Potter :** Je suis toujours sexy ! Ginny, n'importe quoi ! _  
_

( **Cho Chang** aime ça. )

**Ginny Weasley :** Depuis notre rupture, tu n'as jamais été aussi prétencieux... _  
_

**Harry Potter :** Eh, que veux-tu ? J'ai bien le droit à ça, puisque je suis l'Élu ! _  
_

( **Hannah Abbot** aime ça. )

**Cho Chang :** BITCH ! D'où tu likes son commentaire blondasse ? Et toi la rouquine, tu te calmes un peu. J'étais la première conquête de Harry, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça. _  
_

**Ginny Weasley : **OULAAAAAAAA ! O.O Harry, je crois que ta 'première conquête' ne comprend pas le principe de l'ironie. _  
_

**Hannah Abbot :** Je like ce que je veux. Et puis de toute façon, Harry ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère quelqu'un d'autre...

**Cho Chang :** Ah oui et qui ça ? Et Ginny, vu les mots employés, on aurait dit TOUT sauf de l'ironie.

**Hermione Granger :** +1 pour Cho. Elle a raison là-dessus, Ginny. Bref, au pire on s'en fou, le plus important : QUI AIMES-TU HANNAH ? *-*

**Hannah Abbot :** Moi-même... Nan je rigole, ça ne vous regarde pas. _  
_

**Hermione Granger :** Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Et moi je te dis de qui Ron est fan ! _  
_

**Ginny Weasley :** Tout le monde sait que Ron est fan de Rogue... _  
_

( **Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça. )

**Ronald Weasley :** Eh ! C'est faux ! _  
_

**Hannah Abbot :** Cherche pas, tu sauras en temps voulu. _  
_

**Hermione Granger :** Mais euh :( Pff... _  
_

**Harry Potter :** Oulà, je me suis absenté 8 minutes, et vous m'avez chié un pavé là. Z'étiez inspirés ou quoi ? _  
_

**Hermione Granger :** A peine... T'as fait quoi ? _  
_

**Harry Potter :** La vie de mon transit intestinal t'intéresse-t-il plus que de raison ? _  
_

( **Ronald Weasley **aime ça. )

**Hermione Granger :** Je m'abstiendrai de commentaire... _  
_

_. . ._

**Ronald Weasley :** Ma capacité de concentration est si importante que... OH ! Un scrout à pétard !

( 57 J'aime . 5 Commentaires . 4 partages )

(** Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, George Weasley** et** 53 autres personnes** aiment ça. )

( **George Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Anthony Goldstein** et **Luna Lovegood** ont partagés ça. )

**Harry Potter :** Mec, t'as dépassé le nombre maximum de j'aime jamais atteint sur un statut ! Félicitations ! _  
_

**Ronald Weasley :** J'ai droit à quoi ?

**Harry Potter :** A rien. _  
_

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça. )

**Ronald Weasley :** Aha, je meurs de rire Harry... _  
_

**Hermione Granger : **Ironie, quand tu nous tiens !

(** Harry Potter** et **Michael Corner** aiment ça. )

. . .

**Michael Corner** a changé la catégorie _Intéressé(e) par_, dans ses **Informations Générales. **_  
_

( 7 J'aime . 13 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Fred Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça. )

**Seamus Finnigan :** Je savais bien que t'étais pd.

**Michael Corner :** Toi aussi il me semble, non ? Alors ta gueule. _  
_

**Seamus Finnigan :** Nooooooon, je te taquine seulement, tu sais bien ;) _  
_

**Michael Corner :** Heureusement que je te connais, sinon tu aurais la face éclatée contre le mur de la Grande Salle ! _  
_

( **Fred Weasley** aime ça. )

**Seamus Finnigan :** Gloups ! On voit à quel point tu m'apprécies. _  
_

( **Michael Corner** et** Dean Thomas** aiment ça. )

**Michael Corner :** Je peux savoir pourquoi une partie de nos magistraux jumeaux a aimé mon commentaire plutôt sordide ? _  
_

**George Weasley :** Mon frère a toujours été un peu gai sur les bords... _  
_

( **Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger **et **8 autres personnes** aiment ça. )

**Seamus Finnigan : **Il y a plus de « J'aime » sur le commentaire que sur le statut. Owned._  
_

**Michael Corner :** Ta gueule Seamus. _  
_

**Seamus Finnigan :** D'accord maman :( /3. _  
_

**Dean Thomas :** Sérieux, Seamus, va te pendre...

(** Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Michael Corner** et **11 autres personnes** aiment ça. )

**Michael Corner :** « Owned » !

**Seamus Finnigan :** Tss... _  
_

_. . ._

**Neville Longdubat** a actualisé son statut : est en cours de Potions., _via Face de Bouc mobile. _

( 1 J'aime . 13 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Hermione Granger** aime ça. )

**Harry Potter :** On se demande qui a aimé, hein !, _via Face de Bouc mobile. _

**Ronald Weasley :** Oui, il n'y a qu'elle pour ça., _via Face de Bouc mobile. _ _  
_

**Hermione Granger :** Neville, si tu passais plus de temps sur ton cours que sur ton téléphone, ça serait bien sympa pour ta moyenne..., _via Face de Bouc mobile. _

**Ronald Weasley :** Il y a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne..., _via Face de Bouc mobile. _ _  
_

**Harry Potter :** Quoi donc ?, _via Face de Bouc mobile. _ _  
_

**Ronald Weasley :** Que Neville soit sur son téléphone en cours de Potions, c'est normal. Que nous, nous y sommes, ça passe aussi. MAIS HERMIONE ? On est le 30 février ou quelqu'un a pris son apparence par Polynectar tu crois ?, _via Face de Bouc mobile. _

( **Harry Potter** et **Ginny Weasley **aiment ça. )

**Hermione Granger :** Je suis là, pour vous rappeler à l'ordre, si nécessaire ! Et en ce moment, il serait temps d'écouter le discours de notre très cher et adoré professeur, car la potion à base de mandragore est la plus importante que l'on ait jamais étudiée., _via Face de Bouc mobile. _

**Ronald Weasley :** Lèche-botte !, _via Face de Bouc mobile. _

**Hannah Abbot :** Très... Intéressante conversation messieurs.. D'ailleurs, d'où avez-vous connaissance du Polynectar ? Bon, passons.. Mais si vous vouliez bien retourner à votre cours..., _via Face de Bouc mobile. _

**Harry Potter :** Euh, Hannah, il se passe quoi ?, _via Face de Bouc mobile. _

**Hannah Abbot :** Il se passe que ce n'est pas « Hannah Abbot », mais votre « très cher et adoré professeur », comme le dirait si bien Miss Granger, qui ai prit possession du téléphone de cette écervelée de Poufsouffle pour vous donner une leçon. Et si je vous vois encore sur Face de Bouc, ou sur vos téléphones en cours, je vous mets en retenue pendant un mois. Les chaudrons ont grand besoin d'être nettoyés..., _via Face de Bouc mobile. _

**Ronald Weasley :** Oups... Au revoir Face de Bouc ! Bonjour parchemins et chaudrons !, _via Face de Bouc mobile. _

**Hannah Abbot :** Je préfère ça., _via Face de Bouc mobile. _

_. . ._

**Padma Patil **est à l'_**Infirmerie**_, avec **Luna Lovegood, Lavande Brown** et **Parvatil Patil., **_Via Face de Bouc mobile. _

( 0 J'aime . 6 Commentaires. 0 Partage )

**Hermione Granger :** Il s'est passé quoi ? _  
_

**Padma Patil : **Rien, on vient juste déguster les petits loukoums de Mme Pomfresh, elle a « Portes ouvertes » aujourd'hui !,_ via Face de Bouc mobile. _

**Ginny Weasley : **Aie, ma jambe ! Hermione tu m'accompagnes à l'Infirmerie ? ;p.

( **Hermione Granger** aime ça. )

**Hermione Granger :** J'accours mon amour ! _  
_

( **Ginny Weasley** aime ça. )

**Ronald Weasley :** Eh, c'est pas juste ! Tu as rien à la jambe Ginny ! … Ginny ?

**Ginny Weasley : **Non je n'ai rien à la jambe. Mais les loukoums sont très bons !, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

( **Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Parvatil Patil, Lavande Brown **et** 1 autre personne **aiment ça. )

. . .

**Bill Weasley** et **Fleur Delacour** sont désormais mariés.

( 5768 J'aime . 7642 Commentaires . 365 Partages )

( **Harry Potter , Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger** et **5768 autres personnes** aiment ça. )

( **Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Charlie Weasley** et **361 autres personnes** ont partagés ça. )

[...]

**Harry Potter :** Encore félicitations ! Le mariage était génial !_  
_

**Ginny Weasley :** Oui j'avoue ! Encore bravo à vous Bill et Fleur, on vous aime .

**Fred Weasley :** Pas moi... JE RIGOLE ! Félicitations ! _  
_

**Ronald Weasley :** Pourquoi c'est moi qui ai choppé le bouquet de la mariée ?... _  
_

( **Lavande Brown, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley **et **67 autres personnes** aiment ça. )

[...]

**Fleur Delacour : **Merci à tous . Ne t'inquiète pas Ronald, ton tour viendra aussi ! _  
_

**Ronald Weasley :** Oh non.. Malheur à moi... _  
_

( **Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça. )

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plû. J'ai quand même un humour particulier, je le conçois.

Le chapitre deux bientôt peut-être, si j'ai le temps de l'écrire ^^.

Bisous à vous !

*(1) : Catherine Barma est une productrice de l'émission _On n'demande qu'à en rire_, sur France 2, (je fais un peu de pub hihi xD). Bref, et elle dit quasiment dans chaque sketch qu'elle note "J'ai pas compris". Voilà, pour la note.

P.S. : C'est moi ou FF enlève des mots ?

P.S.2 : FF enlève bien des mots. Bon ben il manquera des indicateurs de temps, mais je pense que vous pouvez les imaginer sans problème, ce n'est pas le plus important.

* * *

C_hapitre 1 réécrit :)_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Méchants

_Pou de Lard possède désormais Face de Bouc._

* * *

J'espère tout d'abord que le premier chapitre vous a plu et que celui ci vous conviandra aussi. Bon j'me suis vachement dévergondée pour ce chapitre.. Pour le premier aussi en fait, mais bon.

Pardon pour les phote d'aurtograf, mais je suis en S, pas en L xD.

En espérant avoir capté votre attention, bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Méchants.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** aime **Oh you touch my tralala, mmmh, my ding ding dong.**

( 46 J'aime .6 Commentaires . 3 Partages )

( **Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe** et **43 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Millicent Bulstrode, Grégory Goyle** et **Théodore Nott** ont partagés ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Blaise, JE TE KIFFE ! Elle est énorme cette musique !

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Draco Malfoy : **Oui, pour une fois que les moldus créent quelque chose d'intéressant.

**Blaise Zabini **: C'est surtout les images qu'ils mettent dans le clip que j'adore. Avec Rogue, c'est juste épique !

( **Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Mais oui, c'est.. Ouah il n'y a pas de mot tellement c'est con et drôle à la fois, mdr.

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Ouais XD.

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** Pourquoi personne n'a aimé mon commentaire ? Attendez que mon père en entende parler !

( **Blaise Zabini** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Pansy Parkinson** a actualisé son statut : Ouah les mecs, ça devient n'importe quoi. Je suis contente d'être lesbienne, sérieux., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

( 21 J'aime . 28 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

(** Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott **et **18 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** T'as raison ma belle. Les filles, y a que ça de vrai ! Pis ça va, y en a qui sont pas terrible encore à Poudlard :)

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ouais, enfin ça dépend qui. Tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier Blazinouchette ?, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Blaise Zabini : **T'es sérieuse ? C'est encore pire que le ''Drakynouchinou'' que tu nous sortais à Dray XD. Rien qu'en y repensant je suis mort de rire :')

( **Pansy Parkinson **aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson : **Tu me pardonneras, mais j'étais encore hétéro à ce moment. Puis je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de m'enticher de lui comme ça, t'as vu à quoi il ressemble ? A un Fangieux O.O, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

(** Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** QUOI ? NON MAIS COMMENT TU PARLES DE MOI PANSY ? JE VAIS TE LANCER UN IMPÉRIO SI TU CONTINUES !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Draco, arrête les majuscules, on dirait un teubé., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

( **Blaise Zabini** et **Vincent Crabbe** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** PTDRRRR, tu m'as dead là, je suis mort ! Hahaha.. J'en peux plus XD.

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Millicent Bulstrode :** Je confirme qu'il est mort... De rire. On l'entend depuis l'extérieur des cachots., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

( **Pansy Parkinson** et **Grégory Goyle** aiment ça.)

**Vincent Crabbe :** Ehéhé, teubé. Le seul mot que j'ai compris :DDDD

( **Blaise Zabini** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** C'est peut-être le seul mot que tu comprendras dans toute ta vie...

(** Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott **et **Blaise Zabini **aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** T'es plus fâché ?, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Draco Malfoy :** Si... Encore... Un peu. Mais ça va partir. Comme ton corps. Je vais l'expédier dans le fin fond de la Forêt Interdite.

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson : **Ouhlalala, j'ai peur u.u, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu ferais bien !

**Pansy Parkinson : **Le jour où j'aurai peur de toi, Granger sera une belle gosse !, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

( **Théodore Nott** et **Grégory Goyle** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Tiens, il répond plus ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Draco ?, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Dray ?, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Drakynouchinou ?, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Si après ça, il ne répond plus...

**Pansy Parkinson :** MERDE !... J'suis dans le couloir et j'ai entendu qqn dire ''Nox''. J'me suis cachée et j'entends des pas, j'ai peuuuuuuuuuuuur..., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Blaise Zabini :** Pansy ? As-tu utilisé ''Lumos'' pour voir la personne ?

( **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode** et** 7 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson : **Euh... Non ? Bien sûr que si patate, sauf que il a de nouveau dit ''Nox''... Putain, j'vois quedal. J'te jure que si c'est Draco je le tue !, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Blaise Zabini :** … C'est pas son genre !

**Pansy Parkinson :** MERDE IL EST TOUT PRES !,_ via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Draco Malfoy :** COUCOU PANSY ! :DDDDD. Tu vas mourir 8D., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Pansy Parkinson : **AAAAAAAAHBZEIOXZGRH ZFOU39Ghu »ryè-è »'tfwibusrgnr!f,'tioxdhur, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Blaise Zabini :** .. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est tout à fait son genre.

( **Théodore Nott** aime ça.)

. . .

**Draco Malfoy** a actualisé son statut : Pansy est DCD. Paix à son cul.

( 57 J'aime . 3 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Blaise Zabini, Grégory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Astoria Greengrass** et **53 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Blaise Zabini** a partagé ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** ...

**Blaise Zabini : **Très pertinent ton commentaire de résurrection !

( **Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, Théodore Nott** et **Daphnée Greengrass** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ta gueule.

( **Draco Malfoy **aime ça.)

. . .

**Astoria Greengrass **a actualisé son statut : Lui, lui, lui et seulement lui :33 3 *-* 3. Je l'aime.

( 35 J'aime . 7 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Daphnée Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe** et **32 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Non, dis j'te jure ? Je savais pas que tu étais amoureuse...

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Astoria Greengrass :** Bah maintenant tu sais :3

( **Daphnée Greengrass** et **Millicent Bulstrode** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** En tout cas, on ne se demande pas de qui hein ! Je crois que tout le monde a compris.

( **Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Daphnée Greengrass **et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Astoria Greengrass :** Oui :$ Tout le monde sait que j'aime **Vincent Crabbe**... :$ :$

( **Daphnée Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy** et **67 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Vincent Crabbe :** O.O …...

**Pansy Parkinson :** Il est tombé dans les pommes là. Draco et Blaise l'emmènent à l'infirmerie. Mdr, pauvre type.

( **Astoria Greengrass, Daphnée Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Théodore Nott et 32 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Astoria Greengrass :** J'imagine pas la tête qu'il va tirer quand il captera que c'est une blague xDDDD.

( **Daphnée Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode** et** 45 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Théodore Nott **a obtenu un record de 67 854 mètres à_ Paf le Strangulot._

( 4 J'aime . 2 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphnée Greengrass** et** Draco Malfoy** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson : **Mais comment tu fais pour avoir un score pareil ? Tu lance un Expelliarmus en même temps que tu joues ou quoi ?

( **Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça.)

**Théodore Nott : **Soit on a la classe, soit on l'a pas !

(** Draco Malfoy** aime ça.)

. . .

**Daphnée Greengrass **aime **Les Serpentards. Mais et les serpents tôt ?**

( 65 J'aime . 8 Commentaires . 17 Partages )

( **Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott** et** 60 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

(** Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint, Gemma Farley** et **13 autres personnes** ont partagés ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** O.M.M. ! C'est quoi cette blague ? Encore un coup des Griffon d'ors ?

( **Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Marcus Flint **et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** Dis plutôt des Griffons de bouze.

( **Blaise Zabini** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Ou des Griffons d'argent, ou de bronze.

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Grégory Goyle :** Ou bi1 dé grifon 2 fer lol

**Draco Malfoy :** C'est nettement moins marrant là...

( **Pansy Parkinson**, **Blaise Zabini **et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça.)

**Grégory Goyle :** Cétai drol je trouv xd

**Pansy Parkinson :** ...

( **Blaise Zabini **et **Draco Malfoy** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Les points de suspensions de Pansy sont plus drôles que sa vanne à lui...

( **Pansy Parkinson **aime ça.)

. . .

**Théodore Nott** a actualisé son statut : Je sois gai.

( 78 J'aime . 6 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

(** Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode** et **74 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu t'es pas trompé de lettre par hasard ?

(** Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphnée Greengrass** et** 3 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Théodore Nott :** Ah oui, c'est un U ! Je suis*..

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** Je parlais de l'autre mot...

(** Pansy Parkinson** et **Millicent Bulstrode** aiment ça.)

**Théodore Nott : **Dans ce cas là, j'aurai mis « je suis homo », sauf que je ne suis pas de la lessive moldue :') * fier de sa blague *

**Blaise Zabini : **Elle était nulle.

( **Daphnée Greengrass **aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Mais j'ai quand même rigolé XD.

( **Théodore Nott** aime ça.)

. . .

**Blaise Zabini **a publié sur le journal de **Draco Malfoy** : Jeëé teêè prèéën kaäÂ n tuüû veëèüuû daÄàn la Ä säÂaâl süûùr 2 maäà ndëÊèuÛÜh.

( 143 J'aime . 13 Commentaires . 21 Partages ).

(** Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphnée Greengrass, Marcus Flint** et **139 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Marculs Flint **et** 18 autres personnes** ont partagés ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** O.O

( **Blaise Zabini **et **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini : **Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet !

( **Daphnée Greengrass** aime ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** O.O

**Pansy Parkinson : **Il est déconnecté là... Enfin, mentalement.

**Draco Malfoy : **O.O

**Pansy Parkinson :** Malfoy, tu virerais pas PD par hasard ?

**Draco Malfoy :** O.O

**Draco Malfoy :** Non O.O

**Pansy Parkinson :** Dommage, j'en connais un qui aurait été content.

( **Marcus Flint** aime ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** O.O

**Blaise Zabini :** Draco ? Je t'aime tu sais :3

**Draco Malfoy :** Pas moi.

( **Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Théodore Nott** et** 23 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Mais... Ouin :'(

. . .

**Millicent Bulstrode** a rajouté 16 photos à l'album « **Moi et mon chat** »

( 23 J'aime . 3 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Pansy Parkinson, Daphnée Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass **et **20 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** C'est quoi cette horrible chose à côté du truc roux ?

**Millicent Bulstrode :** C'est ma pantoufle..

**Draco Malfoy :** Ah... O.o

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

. . .

**Vincent Crabbe** a publié sur le journal de **Astoria Greengrass** : C'est vrai que tu es amoureuse de moi ? :$ :$ 3 ?

( 45 J'aime . 3 Commentaires . 2 Partages )

( **Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Draco Malfoy** et **41 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

( **Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** on partagés ça.)

**Astoria Greengrass : **Non.

(** Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Daphnée Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode **et **35 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Vincent Crabbe :** Oh... :'( je croyais... /3

**Blaise Zabini :** Pour ton cas, je te conseille de pas trop croire aux miracles Crabbe.

( **Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson** et** 21 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

* * *

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. J'étais inspirée :').

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas vraiment comme l'autre, enfin c'est normal vu qu'on est du côté des serpentards. Il sont aussi un peu teubés parfois xD.

Allez, à la prochaine pour le 3eme chapitre, où normalement, nos deux côtés vont se rencontrer.

Bisous !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Alliance

_Pou de Lard possède désormais Face de Bouc._

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 3eme chapitre, je viens de le finir. Il est encore tout chaud, comme les verres que j'ai sorti du lave-vaisselle (cool ma vie). J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :).

PS : Ici, nos deux "côtés" se rencontreront. J'avoue que j'ai un peu bâclé, et que ce n'est pas ce qui se passerait dans la vraie vie si vous êtes ennemis depuis 6 ans avec une personne. Enfin bref. Ce qui est fait est fait.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Alliance.

* * *

**Harry Potter** a actualisé son statut : Merde...

( 1 J'aime . 12 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Ginny Weasley **aime ça.)

**Cho Chang : **Il se passe quoi mon chou ? :o :((

**Harry Potter :** J'ai perdu un pari stupide avec Ron u.u

**Ginny Weasley : **Ne JAMAIS parier avec mon frère.

( **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Néville Longdubat **et** 7 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Cho Chang :** Oh... Et c'était quoi ce pari ?

**Ronald Weasley : **Je lui ai dit que s'il n'arrivait pas à faire trois fois le tour de la tour d'astronomie en chantant du Céline Dion et en se dandinant comme un canard, il devait ajouter les Serpentards sur Face de Bouc xD.

( **Ginny Weasley **aime ça.)

**Cho Chang : **Oh mon Merlin O.O En même temps, c'est hard comme pari...

**Ronald Weasley : **Mais non, je l'ai fait l'année dernière !

( **Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood **et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Fred Weasley :** Affiché à vie. Tu n'es pas mon frère, je ne te connais pas.

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et **George Weasley **aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter :** Bref, du coup je vais me taper la honte parce que je vais ajouter délibérément les Serpentards et qu'ils vont rigoler dans leur coin x)...

**Hermione Granger :** T'auras qu'à leur dire que tu t'es fait hacké ?

**Harry Potter : **Ouais mais ça marchera pas, ils vont jamais me croire. Enfin bref, VDM. Je vais déjà ajouter Nott, lui ça va encore.

**Ginny Weasley :** Quoique...

( **Hermione Granger **et **Harry Potter **aiment ça.)

. . .

**Théodore Nott** a actualisé son statut : Vous allez rire, Potter m'a envoyé une demande d'ajout à sa liste d'amis :')

( 12 J'aime . 19 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

(** Blaise Zabini, Pansi Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Daphnée Greengrass **et **8 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

(**Pansy Parkinson** a partagé ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** PTDRRR, ouah il s'est cru où lui ? Sur Meetic ? T'as pas accepté au moins ?

(** Draco Malfoy** et **Astoria Greengrass** aiment ça.)

**Théodore Nott :** T'es ouf toi ! Moi, qui accepterai une demande d'amitié d'un Gryffondor... C'est rabaissant.

( **Draco Malfoy** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** En même temps.. On aurait pu l'espionner discrètement !

**Draco Malfoy :** Blaise, tu pactises avec l'ennemi ?

**Blaise Zabini : **Non, Je me disais juste que si on l'accepte, on pourrait en savoir un peu plus sur lui et tout ça. Moi je m'en fous, mais ça me ferai un ami en plus et j'atteindrai enfin mes 600 amis :').

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Tout est à prétexte pour avoir un ami en plus, pour Blaise aha.

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Grégory Goyle :** Du kou on doigt lé aksépté ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Je les plains si, à l'avenir, ils doivent te lire...

( **Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Daphnée Greengras** et** 5 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Grégory Goyle :** Tu parl de mwa ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Non, du nargol qui traine dans le cachot... Donc en fait, oui, je parle de toi.

( **Marcus Flint, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode** et **43 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Vincent Crabbe :** Potter m'a demandé en ami et j'ai refusé :DDDDDDDD.

**Draco Malfoy :** Mais t'es con ! On doit les accepter maintenant... (Je me maudis d'avoir dis ça.)

( **Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini** et** Marcus Flint **aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini **: Je fais un screen, c'est juste improbable que tu le dises une fois, alors deux fois ! Donc je prends un screen pour ne plus jamais l'oublier :').

**Draco Malfoy :** Si jamais Zabini trépasse dans la nuit, ne vous étonnez pas.

(** Astoria Greengrass, Daphnée Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson **et** 7 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Je t'attends Drakynouchinou :D

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Théodore Nott :** Donc, on doit tous les avoir dans nos amis ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

**Blaise Zabini :** Ouaip. Donc en gros, tu dois lui renvoyer une invit' vu que tu as refusé la sienne x).

**Théodore Nott :** Cette situation est encore plus humiliante que la précédente...

. . .

**Harry Potter** est désormais ami avec **Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass** et **243 autres personnes.**

( 15 J'aime. 21 Commentaires . 1 Partage)

( **Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini** et **10 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

(** Blaise Zabini** a partagé ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Tu es sérieux Harry ? Même si c'est un bon point pour le rapprochement inter-maisons que Dumbledore nous rabâche à longueur de journée, je ne pense pas que rajouter TOUS les Serpentards en une fois soit judicieux.

**Seamus Finnigan : **J'ai l'impression d'être envahi par les Serpentards maintenant, ça fait peur O.o

**Draco Malfoy :** Et moi d'être envahi par des imbéciles. Même si c'était déjà fait pour certains.

( **Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley : **Dites donc, si vous êtes là pour nous insulter vous pouvez retourner chez vos mères. On a pas que ça à faire.

( **Harry Potter** et **Ginny Weasley **aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** C'est vrai Ronald, tu as encore le devoir de Sortilèges, de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, de DCFM et de Potions a finir. Et puis, prends des cours de répartie stp, c'est pas avec ton niveau que tu vas remballer tes adversaires.

( **Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood **et **24 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Le rouquin s'est fait cassé par sa meuf, j'adore :').

(** Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint** et **14 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Je suis pas sa meuf et ne le serai jamais. Je ne vais pas me mettre avec un type à la répartie aussi considérable que la taille de Flitwick. Et puis, il est encore amoureux de Lavande. Ça va, deux nigauds ensemble, ça devrait le faire.

( **Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson **et **32 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** En fait, je t'avais sous-estimée Granger, ton cynisme me plaît bien :)

( **Hermione Granger **et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Pour une fois que quelqu'un le remarque. Merci Pansy :).

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Lavande Brown :** Je ne suis pas un 'nigaud'...

**Pansy Parkinson :** En même temps tu es une fille... Bref.

(** Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Je ne suis pas un 'nigaud'...

**Hermione Granger :** Toi, si.

( **Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** J'adore la nouvelle Hermione, la cynique. :p

(** Hermione Granger** aime ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Je l'ai toujours été, je l'ai seulement caché aha !

( **Pansy Parkinson** et** Blaise Zabini **aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley : **Hermione, tu sais que le pari ne s'étendait qu'à Harry ? Tu n'es pas obligé de faire mumuse avec les Serpentards.

**Hermione Granger :** Mêle-toi de tes oignons Ronald, je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux.

( **Harry Potter, Michael Corner, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson** et **12 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Seamus Finnigan :** Toi, Moi, Salle sur Demande, dans 5 minutes.

(** Hermione Granger, Hannah Habbot, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson** et **34 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Michael Corner : **Tu es gay Seamus, calme tes pulsions.

( **Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter** et** 38 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Luna Lovegood :** Oh, un Sombral !

**Ginny Weasley :** WTF ?!

( **Hermione Granger **et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Blaise Zabini** a actualisé son statut : Bref, j'ai des nouveaux coupaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins :DDD – Avec **Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbot **et **3 autres personnes.**

( 10 J'aime . 13 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood **et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Et moi de nouvelles coupines 8D.

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini : **Tu vas pouvoir pécho Pansy :p

**Pansy Parkinson : **Chuuuuuuuuuuuut !

**Hermione Granger : **?

**Blaise Zabini :** Pansy est lesbienne x).

**Hermione Granger :** Aaaaaaah !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Tu veux pas le crier sur tous les toits non plus, Blaise ?

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Tout le monde est déjà au courant Pansy, ça ne sert à rien :).

**Pansy Parkinson :** Grrrr !

**Luna Lovegood :** Miaou !

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbot** et** 3 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** Je crois que Luna aime bien les chattes aussi :').

( **Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini : **PTDRRR GINNY XD. Je t'adore, serious :p

( **Ginny Weasley** aime ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** Sirius t'adore aussi !

( **Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Ronald Weasley **est passé de « Célibataire » à « En couple » - Avec **Lavande Brown**.

( 15 J'aime . 5 Commentaires . 2 Partages )

(** Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley** et **11 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Fred Weasley** et** George Weasley** ont partagés ça.)

**Fleur Delacour :** Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça serait ton tour :)

( **Ginny Weasley **et **Bill Weasley** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** On est pas encore au mariage, hein !

( **Ginny Weasley** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.)

**Lavande Brown :** Owwww merci Fleur 3. Le mariage sera dans deux mois :3333

(** Fleur Delacour **aime ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** … Achevez-moi !

( **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, George Weasley** et **9 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Avec plaisir !

( **Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Draco Malfoy** a actualisé son statut : Je mange une pomme. Je vous préviens si la situation évolue.

( 854 J'aime . 6 Commentaires . 40 Partages)

(** Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Ginny weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger **et **849 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

(** Daphnée Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan, Théodore Nott **et **35 autres personnes** ont partagés ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson **: Cool ta vie, tu veux un cookie ?

( **Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Lavande Brown, Hermione Granger** et **657 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** J'en veux bien quelques-uns après ma pomme, esclave.

( **Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Ginny Weasley** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Tes cookies tu peux te les enfoncer là où je pense. Signé : ton esclave.

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot** et **67 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy **: Dans ma bouche ?

( **Pansy Parkinson** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment çà.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Heureusement que t'es pas aussi con en vrai XD

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ca se discute !

( **Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter** et **456 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Fred Weasley** a actualisé son statut : C'est marrant, quand je pense à quelque chose, mon frère y pense aussi. J'espère ne pas avoir pensé à Rogue dans un string moulant rose fluo en train d'apprendre à Ombrage et Voldemort comment danser la Macarena... Ah, trop tard !

( 765 J'aime . 2 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Michael Corner **et **760 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Blaise Zabini** a partagé ça.)

**Hermione Granger : **Je meurs... De rire ! C'est tellement ridicule ! Hahaha, merci Fred ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de George quand il lira ça :').

( **Fred Weasley, Ginny weasley, Blaise Zabini** et** Pansy Parkinson **aiment ça.)

**Fred Weasley :** Moi aussi aha.

( **Hermione Granger **aime ça.)

. . .

**Draco Malfoy** a actualisé son statut : J'ai fini de manger ma pomme. Rien à signaler, pas d'apocalypse à l'horizon et le Sinistros est au panier.

( 76 J'aime . 6 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Hannah Abbot, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Hermione Granger** et **71 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter :** Sirius ne dors pas dans une niche !

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown** et** 3 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy : **Calme-toi Potter, c'est pour la vanne. Même s'il n'y en a pas vraiment. Enfin bref.

**Harry Potter :** Ah...

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'est bien Potter, demain on apprendra le B !

( **Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter :** Ah ah, très drôle Pansy !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Et en plus il persiste avec ses « ah » ! Je crois que ça s'arrête pour toi Potter, tu n'iras jamais plus loin dans l'alphabet. Dommage il te restait 25 autres belles lettres à apprendre..

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Marcus Flint, Seamus Finnigan, Ronald Weasley** et **98 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**George Weasley** a actualisé son statut : J'ai eu une vision horribleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

( 765 J'aime . 2 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Michael Corner **et **760 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

(** Blaise Zabini** a partagé ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Je compatis ! C'est vrai que Rogue en string rose fluo ça fait peuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Surtout avec Ombrage et Voldemort en fond qui dansent la Macarena...

( **Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley** et **54 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**George Weasley :** Il y avait la musique avec... C'était encore pire !

( **Fred Weasley** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Marcus Flint** aime** Au ministère : - Prénom ? - ***** - Âge ? - ** ans -** ** Sexe ? - Tous les jours. - Non, je veux dire, homme ou femme ? - Je prends ce qui vient !**

( 75 J'aime . 9 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

(** Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode** et** 70 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Sale pervers va mdr !

( **Marcus Flint** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini : **C'est trop con XD J'sais pas, ça se voit quand même quand on est un homme ou une femme non ?

( **Pansy Parkinson** et **Marcus Flint** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Dis-moi si tu sauras deviner le sexe de Marilyn Manson...

(** Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Théodore Nott, Ginny Weasley** et **89 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... Femme ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Non, c'est un homme, raté ;)

**Blaise Zabini :** Merde...

**Marcus Flint :** D'où l'utilité de demander son sexe à quelqu'un :)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Certes, mais toi tu t'en fous, tu prends tout le monde.

( **Blaise Zabini** et** Théodore Nott** aiment ça.)

**Marcus Flint : **C'est pas faux mdr.

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

* * *

Tadam ! Alors ? Quels sont vos avis ? Le chapitre là est un peu plus court j'ai l'impression. J'avais un peu la flemme d'écrire pleins de commentaires vers le milieu, je crois que ça se remarque mdr.

Allez, bisous et à bientôt pour la suite :)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Photographies

_Pou de Lard possède désormais Face de Bouc._

* * *

Hello ! Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre.

Je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui et j'ai réussi à le finir dans la soirée aha, je suis fière. J'avais un peu d'inspi.

Cela dit, j'en ai encore, mais parfois j'ai un manque de ressources, du coup, je risque de ne pas poster rapidement. Et puis, j'ai mes TP BAC cette semaine (demain SVT) et la semaine prochaine (Physique) + des options (théâtre et euro allemand). Bref, vous vous en foutez un peu non ?

Voici l'histoire !

A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux, aller bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **Photographies.

* * *

**Harry Potter** a actualisé son statut : Ne jamais faire d'after avec un prof. JAMAIS !

( 56 J'aime . 12 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbot** et **51 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Luna Lovegood** a partagé ça.)

**Luna Lovegood **: C'était déroutant. Déjà rien que la soirée en elle-même était bizarre et horrible, l'after, c'était 10 000 fois pire !

(** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat** et **8 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter :** Ce qui m'a le plus sidéré, c'est quand il a sorti de la bièraubeurre de son pantalon. Genre il a une poche sans fond ou quoi ? Ou il l'avait caché dans son slip ?

( **Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat** et **13 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** A mon avis, il la tenait au frais, vu qu'il ne l'est plus trop, dans son slip ça risquait pas de trop chauffer. Sauf si il avait un problème d'incontinence.

( **Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood **et **75 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** C'est trop crade. Mais ça m'a quand même fait rire aha !

**Ginny Weasley : **Je crois que je suis la fille la plus crade de Poudlard...

**Blaise Zabini :** COCHONNE !

( **Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley **et **69 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter :** Si tu veux Ginny, Slughorn avait aussi un stock d'imperméables pour mini-messieurs :)

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Des capotes quoi.

( **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson** et **45 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley **: Merci Harry, mais tu sais, y en avait pas besoin avec toi, elles étaient trop grandes pour ton mini-monsieur :).

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** En gros t'as un mini zizi.

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson** et **45 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter :** Merci pour ces précisions...

**Blaise Zabini :** Y a pas de quoi. Toujours O.K. pour aider :)

( **Ginny Weasley** aime ça.)

. . .

**Théodore Nott **a gagné 1 râteau pour jardiner, à _Mon jardin secret de Pou de Lard plus si secret que ça vu que c'est sur Face de Bouc tout le monde va le voir et le nom du jeu est tellement long qu'on en a plus rien a foutre et qu'ile ne rentrera jamais dans la confrérie des jeux IRL._

(1 J'aime . 4 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Neville Longdubat** aime ça.)

( **Neville Longdubat** a partagé ça.)

**Neville Longdubat :** Oh ! Tu y joues aussi ? Je suis au niveau 4, cultivateur amateur. Et toi ?

**Théodore Nott :** Niveau – 6 : Cancre des serres. Je viens de commencer.

( **Neville Longdubat** aime ça.)

**Neville Longdubat :** Si tu veux je pourrai t'aider à augmenter de niveau :) C'est facile, il suffit de transformer ton râteau en une pelle, de creuser 786 478 261 636 trous, de planter 67 258 393 287 plantes à fleurs et 719 219 868 349 arbres fruitiers. Chaque plante pousse à une vitesse de ((x² + ln (x/9 – 67) e^-x) facteur de racine de 94), secondes. Ensuite, tu attends environ 1 jour et tu pourras passer au niveau supérieur :).

**Pansy Parkinson :** Puis, tu transformes ta pelle en flingue et tu te tue. Ou bien un Avada Kedavra et c'est réglé.

( **Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley** et **908 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

. . .

**Hermione Granger **a changé sa photo du profil.

( 765 J'aime . 21 Commentaires . 3 Partages )

(** Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkison, Ginny Weasley **et **760 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

(** Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood** et **Harry Potter** ont partagé ça.)

**Luna Lovegood :** Tu es troooop belle Hermione ! :coeur:

( **Hermione Granger** aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** *...* (J'te doigte quand tu veux !)

( **Hermione Granger** et** Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** BELLE GOSSE RPZ ! T'es tellement seksi Hermione ! 3 3 :coeur:

( **Hermione Granger** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Trop de beauté en toi ma belle ! (Donnes-en un peu à Pansy, qu'elle soit attirante !)

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et **Draco Malfoy **aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson : **Je vais t'attirer directement vers mon poing qui s'encastrera joliment avec ta joue droite.

(** Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood** et **34 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter :** Ouaaaaaaaaaaah ! Meilleure Amie, tu as fait du beau travail :). Je suis fier de toi, tu es magnifique !

( **Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** OH MY MERLIN *-*

( **Hermione Granger** aime ça.)

**Lavande Brown :** Roninouchet ? POURQUOI TU AS COMMENTÉ LA PHOTO DE CETTE SALE CONNASSE ?

**Hermione Granger :** Peut-être parce que je suis plus belle que toi et qu'il regrette ?

( **Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley **et **43 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Lavande Brown :** Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça ! C'est méchant !

**Hermione Granger : **C'est vrai que traiter quelqu'un de, je cite : « sale connasse », c'est pas méchant du touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Alors que répondre à quelqu'un, en jugeant son physique, OM MON MERLIN, CA VA BOULEVERSER L'ORDRE DU MONDE ! LES MANGEMORTS VONT SE METTRE A S'HABILLER EN ROSE FUSHIA ! ET LES GENTILS VONT VOLER DES CHOCOGRENOUILLES, AIEEEEEEEEEEE ! Non mais sérieux, réfléchis meuf (malgré ton unique neurone. D'ailleurs je me demande à quoi il est connecté.). Et puis Ronald est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, alors tu dois faire avec. Et entre nous, c'est toi la connasse. Je dis ça, je dis rien, bien sûr. Je me tais, comme d'hab.

( **Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson **et **876 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Et BAM ! Elle a fermé sa gueule la connasse !

**Ronald Weasley :** J'espère juste qu'elle va pas me faire chier avec cette histoire mdr.

( **Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini** et **67 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Hannah Abbot **: Le mec qui s'en fou XD.

( **Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger** et** 98 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** Je dois avouer que tu es plutôt pas mal sur cette photo.

( **Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson : **Oh ! Draco qui commente subjectivement une photo, sans méchanceté, c'est suspect.

( **Blaise Zabini **aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** :pète: :suce:. Bah oui, suce pet.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Dégueu !

**Neville Longdubat :** Tu es aussi radieuse qu'un Edelweiss :)

( **Hermione Granger** aime ça.)

**Seamus Finnigan :** Si j'étais pas gay...

( **Hermione Granger** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Merci à tous :coeur:.

( **Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley **et** 85 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Hannah Abbot** a actualisé son statut : Bon, je vais déclarer ma flamme !

( 487 J 'aime . 1 Commentaire . 0 Partage )

(** Ronald Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphnée Greengrass, Ginny Weasley** et **483 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Oublie pas la formule « Aqua Eructo » si jamais ça dérape !

(** Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley** et **362 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Luna Lovegood **a actualisé son statut : La seule personne que je regarde, ne me voit pas. Bon j'me fais lesbienne ou zoophile avec un Nargol ?

( 73 J'aime . 7 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

(** Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley **et **69 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson : **Lesbienne direct ;). En plus t'es jolie :3

( **Luna Lovegood** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Ca sonne comme une invitation ça Pansy...

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Luna Lovegood :** Merci :).

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Luna est trop pure pour toi Pansy xD

**Luna Lovegood :** En tout cas je ne suis plus très pure d'esprit :p.

( **Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Tu t'es fait troller là, Blaise.

( **Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger** et** Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.)

**Luna Lovegood :** Owned.

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

. . .

**Seamus Finnigan** a ajouté une photo dans son album « L'art est explosion - Deidara »

( 43 J'aime . 3 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

(** Michael Corner, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott, Neville Longdubat** et **38 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Michael Corner :** T'as éjaculé sur ton chaudron ou quoi ?

( **Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, Théodore Nott** et **32 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Seamus Finnigan : **PTDRRR, Mais non, sale teubé xD. C'est une potion contre les furoncles qui a viré au blanc après chauffage x). Et comme d'hab', j'ai réussi a la faire exploser. Je suis le meilleur.

**Théodore Nott : **Tellement de beauté dans le commentaire de Michael. Et dans la photo aussi !

( **Michael Corner** et **Seamus Finnigan **aiment ça.)

. . .

**Blaise Zabini** a actualisé son statut : Elle... :3

( 732 J'aime . 7 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter** et **727 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Comme c'est chou :p. J'espère qu'elle se rendra compte de la chance qu'elle a que tu l'aimes :3.

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** C'est gentil Pansy ! J'espère aussi...

( **Pansy Parkinson **aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** T'inquiètes pas ! Elle s'en rendra compte un jour. A moins que tu lui dises avant. Et puis, si jamais ça marche pas, tant pis pour elle, même si je l'aime bien, te mets pas dans un état de légume pour elle, d'accord ? Surtout que tu es toujours super joyeux et content, ne deviens pas triste comme les gens normaux :(

( **Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et **Hannah Abbot** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini **: Promis :D. Puis, je suis quand même optimiste, alors ça devrait le faire :p

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** T'inquiètes pas Blaise, ça va le faire, je suis avec toi :D.

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini **: Merci Ginny :3 :coeur:

( **Ginny Weasley** aime ça.)

**Ginny Weasley : **De rien :p :coeur:

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

. . .

**Pansy Parkinson** a actualisé son statut : En fait,** Blaise**, on lui enlève L (elle), ça donne Baise. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas PD ?

( 945 J'aime . 2 Commentaires . 4 Partages )

( **Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood **et **940 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan** et **Michael Corner** ont partagés ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** PTDRRR. Je suis sûr.

**Pansy Parkinson **: Merde :(.

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

. . .

**Hannah Abbot** est passée de « Célibataire » à « En couple » - Avec **Neville Longdubat**

( 863 J'aime . 582 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Neville Longdubat, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini **et **858 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Neville Longdubat** a partagé ça.)

[ … ]

**Harry Potter :** Félicitations Neville & Hannah :)

( **Hannah Abbot** et** Neville Longdubat** aiment ça.)

**Neville Longdubat **: Merci.

**Hermione Granger** : Beaucoup de bonheur ! :coeur:

( **Hannah Abbot** et** Neville Longdubat** aiment ça.)

**Neville Longdubat :** Merci.

**Ginny Weasley :** Je suis heureuse pour vous, faite que ça dure !

( **Hannah Abbot** et** Neville Longdubat** aiment ça.)

**Neville Longdubat :** Merci.

**Ronald Weasley :** Félicitations mon pote !

( **Hannah Abbot** et** Neville Longdubat** aiment ça.)

**Neville Longdubat :** Merci.

[ … ]

**Neville Longdubat :** Merci.

. . .

**Blaise Zabini **a envoyé des pokes à **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Daphnée Greengrass** et **78 autres personnes.**

**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Théodore Nott** et **22 autres personnes** lui en ont renvoyé.

( 6 J'aime . 12 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini : **J'aime les pokes, haha.

**Ginny Weasley : **C'est quoi un poke ?

**Hermione Granger : **ça veut dire que tu es attiré(e) sexuellement par la personne à qui tu l'envoies. En l'occurrence, Blaise a envie d'une orgie collective.

( **Hannah Abbot, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter** et **76 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini **: Mais chut, c'était un secret :(

( **Hermione Granger** aime ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** C'était oui. Mouahaha, je suis diabolique.

(** Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy **: Envoie des pokes à tous les élèves de Pou de Lard, aux vieux de Prêt-O-Lardon, cours nue dans la tour d'astronomie et dans les cachots, tue des dizaines de moucherons, des centaines d'araignées, des millions de papillons, fait-toi des steaks de poney roses, arrache la barbe à Dumbledore, brûle le Choix-pot, mange en douce dans la cuisine, à l'insu des Elfes de Maison, et on reverra si t'es diabolique :).

( **Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson **et** 54 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ouh y a du level là ! Comme c'est diabolique ! Tu t'es affiché tout seul là.

( **Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter** et **97 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Je n'ai rien eu à faire pour qu'il se foute dans la merde. Si ça c'est pas diabolique.

( **Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood** et **143 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** Attends que mon père en entende parler !

**Hermione Granger :** Ton père ? T'es même pas capable de régler tes problèmes tout seul ? Tu sais au moins changer ta couche, j'espère ? Et puis, si ton père apprend que tu as des personnes autres que Serpentard dans tes amis, tu vas te faire remonter les bretelles mon petit.

( **Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Millicent Bulstrode** et **321 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ca clashe sec sur tes pokes Blaise.

**Blaise Zabini :** Ouais, j'aime bien.

( **Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter** et **99 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu, malgré la 'perversité' de ce chapitre. En fait, c'est ce qui fait son charme hihi.

Je me rends compte que je rends mes persos aussi débile que moi..

Enfin bref, à bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Weasley

_Pou de Lard possède désormais Face de Bouc_

* * *

Hellow ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, elles font toujours plaisir :). Puis, je voulais vous dire que vous êtes géniaux, vous mes lecteurs :3.

Ceci est un cas exceptionnel, je ne pense pas poster avant un certain moment, mais là j'ai eu du temps et de l'inspi. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je poste dans les prochains jours. Désolée.

J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez, même si ce chapitre a été fait rapidement et qu'il contient des scènes assez... étranges.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** Weasley

* * *

**Michael Corner** a actualisé son statut : J'adore la boutique des jumeaux Weasley ! - avec **Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley**.

( 854 J'aime . 7 Commentaires . 2 Partages )

(** Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley **et **849 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** ont partagés ça.)

**Fred Weasley :** Merci beaucoup ! Cette entreprise nous tiens vraiment à cœur, c'est sympa d'apprécier ce que l'on fait. La prochaine fois que tu viendras, tu auras droit à des promotions... et pas que ;).

( **George Weasley** et **Michael Corner** aiment ça.)

**Michael Corner :** Mais de rien, vraiment, c'est super génial. Oh ! J'ai hâte alors :p Je me demande ce que ça pourrait être héhé.

(** Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** aiment ça.)

**George Weasley **: ON SE LE DEMANDE, HEIN !

( **Fred Weasley** et **Michael Corner** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Et moi ? J'ai pas droit à quelque chose ?

**George Weasley **: Non.

(** Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Percy Weasley** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Mais, je suis votre frère !

**Fred Weasley :** O.K., tu auras le droit de payer deux fois plus cher.

(** George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Percy Weasley** et **34 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Percy Weasley** a actualisé son statut : C'est la galère au Ministère, ne devient jamais Auror sinon tu finiras mort.

( 82 J'aime . 2 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Fred Weasley, George Weasley, ****Pénélope Deauclaire, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et **77 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley **: De toute façon, qu'on soit auror ou pas, on finira quand même mort.

**Hermione Granger :** Bravo Ronald, quelle splendide déduction. Tu viens d'exploser le record de la constatation la plus débile. Je te félicite vivement.

( **Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil** et **85 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Harry Potter** est passé de « C'est compliqué » à « En couple » - avec **Cho Chang**

( 555 J'aime . 324 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

(** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson** et **550 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Harry Potter** a partagé ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Félicitations Harry ! Même si on s'en doutait un peu haha.

( **Harry Potter** aime ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Bravo frère !

( **Harry Potter** aime ça.)

[ … ]

**Cho Chang :** Je t'aime Harry, tu sais ? Je n'ai jamais cessé depuis la cinquième année. La plus belle :coeur:

(** Harry Potter **aime ça.)

**Harry Potter : **Je t'aime aussi Cho :coeur:.

( **Cho Chang** aime ça.)

. . .

**Pénélope Deauclaire** a actualisé son statut : Petite virée en amoureux :coeur:. - avec **Percy Weasley.**

( 342 J'aime . 5 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Arthur Weasley** et **337 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Percy Weasley** a partagé ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Profitez bien les petits choux ! Je vous aime :coeur:.

(** Pénélope Deauclaire** et **Percy Weasley **aiment ça.)

**Pénélope Deauclaire :** T'en fais pas Ginevra, on profite !

**Ginny Weasley :** Je t'ai déjà dit que je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ginny ^^

**Pénélope Deauclaire :** Je sais, mais j'aime beaucoup ton prénom, alors pourquoi utiliser un diminutif ? Enfin bref, passe une bonne soirée, nous on y va ! A plus !

**Ginny Weasley **: Ouais... Oui, vous aussi ! A plus !

. . .

**Fred Weasley** a actualisé son statut : Bref, **Michael Corner** a eu sa dose de sucreries ! Et pas que !

( 288 J'aime . 12 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, George Weasley, Hermione Granger** et **283 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **George Weasley** a partagé ça.)

**Michael Corner :** J'adore trop tes sucreries, j'y peux rien :p.

( **George Weasley **et **Fred Weasley **aiment ça.)

**George Weasley :** Ca sonne légèrement pervers là.

( **Fred Weasley **aime ça.)

**Fred Weasley :** C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus, j'étais sans défense. Il m'avait bien eu.

**George Weasley :** Mais oui ! Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas voulu te défendre.

**Fred Weasley :** Aussi.

**George Weasley :** Aha ! Alors ça veut dire que je peux espérer un beau-frère bientôt ? Pour **Ginny**, c'est pas encore gagné.

( **Fred Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson** et** 134 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley **: EEEEEEEEEEEEH ! C'est en progression, alors chut.

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Fred Weasley :** Peut-être que oui... peut-être que non... peut-être que peut-être...

( **Hermione Granger, George Weasley** et **Michael Corner** aiment ça.)

**George Weasley :** Trop cool ! Je vais avoir un beau-frère :D.

**Fred Weasley :** Et moi, quand est-ce que j'aurai une belle-soeur ?

( **Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.)

**George Weasley :** Oh, quel magnifique furet qui traverse la Foret Interdite... Serait-ce... ? Je vais y jeter un coup d'oeil.

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan** et** 54 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Fred Weasley :** XD. Ca c'est fait !

( **Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas** et **81 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Ginny Weasley** a actualisé son statut : Pourquoi tous mes ex's virent pd ? (Sauf Harry, vu qu'il est avec Cho … Quoique.) Je suis si nulle que ça ?

( 333 J'aime . 18 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson** et **328 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger **: MDRRR, pauvre Ginny. Deviens lesbienne avec moi.

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Ginny Weasley **: Je suis hétéro meuf, toi aussi, donc voilà, le problème est réglé x).

**Fred Weasley :** Tu as tes règles Ginny ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Pardon ? O.O

**George Weasley :** Tu as dit « Le problème est réglé ». Tu es le problème dans ton statut, et tu dis qu'il est réglé. Donc tu as tes règles ?

(** Fred Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson **et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley** : Mais non, XD. J'ai fini depuis deux semaines là, oh ! Je suis bien contente, c'est trop chiant.

**Fred Weasley :** Tu as la gastro maintenant ?

( **George Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** MAIS NON ROH !

(** Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley **aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Non, tu n'es pas nulle du tout Ginny, tu es tout le contraire, tu es splendide et intelligente, magique et merveilleuse, tu es l'infini vers lequel je cherche à tendre, tu es celle qui rendrait tout homme heureux.

( **Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood **et **Hannah Abbot** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** Ooooooooooh, c'est trop chou Blaise :3.

**Blaise Zabini :** Je sais ;$. Dis...

**Ginny Weasley : **Oui ? :3 :$

**Blaise Zabini :** Tu voudrais pas me rendre heureux moi ? :$

**Ginny Weasley :** … :o Tu veux... Sortir avec moi ? :$

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :$ :3 :coeur:

( **Ginny Weasley** aime ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** Pour de vrai ? :o :$ :coeur:

**Blaise Zabini **: Oui, pour de vrai :coeur:... Je t'aime Ginny... :coeur:

( **Ginny Weasley** aime ça.)

**Ginny Weasley : **Oh, c'est trop mignoooooooooon, moi aussi je t'aime Blaise :3 :$ :coeur:.

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Fred Weasley :** Ca devient nian nian là.

( **George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbot, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil** et **44 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Blaise Zabin**i est passé de « Veuf » à « En couple » - avec **Ginny Weasley**

( 765 J'aime . 524 Commentaires . 5 Partages )

(** Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley** et **760 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Hermione Granger, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley **et **Fred Weasley** ont partagés ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Bravo à vous mes choux, j'espère que ça tiendra, félicitations à vous deux ! Beaucoup de bonheur ! :coeur:

( **Blaise Zabini** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley **: Oh Mon Merlin, ma soeur a ENCORE un copain...

**Harry Potter : **Félicitations Ginny ! Que ça dure ! (Et pas que ça soit dur hein !)

( **Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini** et **69 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**George Weasley :** J'ai un beau-frère :D

( **Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley : **T'as vu** Fred**, je suis en couple avant toi :p

( **George Weasley** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.)

[ … ]

**Ginny Weasley :** Merci à tous ! Vous êtes des amours ! Mais** Blaise** encore plus :coeur:

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**. . .**

**Fred Weasley** est passé de « En partenariat domestique » à « En couple » - avec **Michael Corner.**

( 834 J'aime . 548 Commentaires . 5 Partages )

(** George Weasley, Michael Corner, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter** et **829 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Michael Corner, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley **et **Hermione Granger** ont partagés ça.)

**George Weasley :** J'ai un autre beau-frère :D.

( **Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Michael Corner, Hermione Granger **et **Ronald Weasley** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley **: Et voilà, un de mes ex's avec mon frère... J'arrive pas à y croire. Je rends tous les mecs PD ou quoi ?

( **Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood** et **6 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Félicitations bro' !

( **Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** aiment ça.)

**George Weasley :** Merci :D

( **Michael Corner** aime ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** XD

**Hermione Granger :** Quel commentaire pertinent Ronald.

( **Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley** et **George Weasley **aiment ça.)

[ … ]

**Fred Weasley :** Bref, sinon, à quand ma belle-soeur **George** ?

( **Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Michael Corner, Ronald Weasley, Angelina Johnson** et **56 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**George Weasley :** Oh ! Encore ce furet diabolique ! **Draco Malfoy** passe vraiment n'importe où !

( **Blaise Zabini, Angelina Johnson, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley **et **756 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Charlie Weasley** a actualisé son statut : Les steaks de dragon, c'est vachement bon. Mais quand ils sont encore vivants, ils sont plus mordants.

( 742 J'aime . 5 Commentaires . 3 Partages )

( **Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley **et **737 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

(** Fred Weasley, Percy Weaslet **et **George Weasley** ont partagés ça.)

**Percy Weasley :** Bah dis donc ! Ca bosse dur en Roumanie !

( **Fred Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley **et **2 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Charlie Weasley **: Ouais ! Très dur même ! Par contre, je vais te laisser, on en a un qui est un peu dur à cuire là.

**Percy Weasley :** O.K. Dans quel sens ?

( **Fred Weasley **et **George Weasley** aiment ça.)

**Fred Weasley :** Est-il encore vivant et crachant du feu...

( **George Weasley** et** Percy Weasley** aiment ça.)

**George Weasley : **Ou mort et sur le feu ?

( **Fred Weasley** et **Percy Weasley** aiment ça.)

. . .

**George Weasley **est passé de « Célibataire » à « Dans une relation libre » - avec **Le vent.**

( 3452 J'aime . 9 Commentaires . 3 Partages )

(** Hermione Granger, Pénélope Deauclaire, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, Seamus Finnigan **et **3447 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley** et **Percy Weasley** ont partagés ça.)

**Fred Weasley :** J'ai un beau-frère alors :o...

( **Hermione Granger, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley, Harry Potter** et **489 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** T'en prends pas trop, des vents.

( **Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood **et** 321 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**George Weasley :** Quelle délicatesse de votre part. Aucun « félicitations », « bravo » « saute par la fenêtre » de votre part... Je suis touché.

**Fred Weasley :** Touché par des paroles en l'air. Donc du vent. George s'est pris un vent. (Quel magnifique jeu de mot !)

**Ginny Weasley :** George, je ne pensais pas que tu passerais le cap dès le premier rendez-vous !

( **Percy Weasley** aime ça.)

**Fred Weasley :** En même temps, vu tous les vents qu'ils s'est pris, ça m'étonne plus.

( **Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson, Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley **et **453 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**George Weasley :** … Non, vraiment ça me réchauffe le coeur.

**Fred Weasley :** T'es sûr que c'est pas autre chose que les vents te réchauffent ?

(** Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson** et **875 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** Vraiment dégeu. Bon, je vais arrêter de polluer ta publi George. Bon vent ! AHAHA !

(** Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger **et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.)

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, avec un peu de tendresse (ou de niaiserie) et de trucs gores. J'aime mélanger les genres :D.

J'espère que ça vous a plû.

PS : Ceci est un cas exceptionnel, j'avais du temps et de l'inspi. Là je suis à court d'idées, donc je posterai en fin juin je pense. Ou mi juin si j'ai le temps (quoique avec le bac...)

Enfin bref, à bientôt !

Bisous.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Hack

_Pou de Lard possède désormais Face de Bouc_

* * *

Je ne suis pas morte, non ! Désolée pour ceux qui y croyaient mdr, mais en fait pleins de trucs se sont passés, j'ai passé mon bac (et je l'ai eu avec mention AB en révisant la veille de chaque épreuve, bitch please) et mon permis (et je l'ai aussi eu en ratant une manoeuvre, bitch please), je me suis inscrite à la fac et j'ai fait une demande de bourse (rejetée, of course, bitch please) et là je cherche un appart sur Nancy (j'ai des rdv mais aucun contrats pour le moment, bitch ple... AHEM ! :cool ma vie:). Et je n'ai que pensé à écrire cette semaine, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça... Je connais ce sentiment d'attente en plus, c'est trop horrible...

En espérant que la suite vous plaira. Ce chapitre est un peu court, sorry... Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a.

En plus il est un peu spécial... Enfin.. Vu mon humour, rien n'est normal, donc vous savez à quoi vous attendre.

Bref, voici la suite.

Bonneuh lectureuh

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** Hack.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** a actualisé son statut : Quand certains se relaxent, d'autres bossent sur leurs devoirs de potions ! - à _la Bibliothèque._ - Avec **Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood** et **7 autres personnes.**

( 78 J'aime . 12 Commentaires . 0 partage )

(** Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Blaise Zabini** et **73 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy : **Ca ne m'étonne même plus venant de toi Granger ! Toujours à bosser.

**Hermione Granger : **C'est quelque chose que tu devrais faire toi aussi, tu sais, ça pourrait peut-être t'aider à obtenir ce que tu n'as pas : du niveau intellectuel.

( **Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter** et** 64 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy : **Tu penses qu'en me disant ce genre de chose, tu auras un niveau intellectuel supérieur ? Rabaisser les gens ne te rend pas plus intelligente et encore moins plus mature. Si tu avais vraiment un niveau intellectuel, tu n'aurais pas commencer le sarcasme. Employer les deux en même temps, seul une personne d'un haut rang pourrait le faire. Comme.. Moi.

**Hermione Granger :** Mdr.

**Draco Malfoy :** Quoi ? Même pas de piques ? Pas de remarques cinglantes ? Tu as déjà retenu la leçon Granger, c'est bien, je te félicite.

**Hermione Granger :** Non c'est juste que je vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'embêter à argumenter avec un être de 'haut rang' qui n'écouterait même pas ce que j'ai à lui dire. Tu vis dans ton petit monde, jamais personne ne pourra te faire tomber de ton piédestal. Malgré la vérité qui se cache parmi les mots dirigés contre toi, tu n'en tiendras jamais rigueur. C'est plutôt à toi de recevoir une leçon, Malfoy. Par contre, tu as fait un effort, tu ne me traites plus de SDB (Non, Blaise, pas Salle De Bain) et tu prends la défense de la maturité, c'est bien, c'est bien. Mais ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Je pourrai t'apprendre à faire fi de tout ça et à être quelqu'un de mature. Je pourrai t'aider à ne plus être égocentrique mais plutôt attentif aux autres. Mais tu vois, si tu ne connais pas le principe du sarcasme et que tu prends ce que j'ai dit comme une vrai insulte contre toi, alors là, je ne peux plus t'aider.

( **Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil** et **543 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy : **Tss, désolé de ne pas être comme toi et de ne pas comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe, hein ! J'ai toujours réagit comme ça lorsqu'on disait quelque chose contre moi. J'ai appris à faire respecter ma famille ! Désolé d'être comme je suis miss Granger !

**Hermione Granger : **Même si le ton n'y est pas, je te pardonne. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'aider. Je m'en fous que tu le veuilles ou non, je le ferai. Tu vas faire respecter ta famille sans avoir besoin d'être vil et mesquin.

**Draco Malfoy : **Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Mais je sais reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance. Cela ne sert à rien que je te dise que je ne veux pas, tu le feras quand même, alors... Demain, 19h, SSD. (Non, Blaise, pas Sur ou Sous Draco.)

( **Hermione Granger** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** C'est bien. O.K., demain SSD.

( **Draco Malfoy** aime ça.)

**Ronald Weasley : **QUOI ? HERMIONE ? TU VAS TE RETROUVER SUR OU SOUS DRACO ? NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE VANNE ?

( **Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longdubat, Fred Weasley, George Weasley** et **34 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** Ronald, ou le gars qui n'a rien compris à la vie.

( **Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Bill Weasley** et** 635 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Blaise Zabini** est _A la Grande Salle_ – Avec **Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphnée Greengrass** et **203 autres personnes., **_via Face de Bouc mobile._

( 209 J'aime . 8 Commentaires . 3 Partage )

(** Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parksinon, Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Daphnée Greengrass **et **204 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Théodore Nott, Astoria Greengrass** et** Millicent Bulstrode** ont partagés ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** C'EST DEGUEULASSE !, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Luna Lovegood :** Quoi ? La bouffe ? J'avoue qu'il y a mieux.., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Hermione Granger : **Non... Qu'on soit pas tous ensemble :(, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

(** Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang** et **932 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini : **Oooooooooooh, quelle est chou ma Hermy :3, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Ginny Weasley :** Hé !_, via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Blaise Zabini :** Mais ma Ginny encore plus :3, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

( **Ginny Weasley** aime ça.)

**Ginny Weasley : **Je préfère ça !,_ via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Hermione Granger :** Héhé !

. . .

**George Weasley** a actualisé son statut : C'est bien d'être au soleil, de profiter ! Et y a que des belles gosses qui bronzent dehors :p

( 444 J'aime . 4 Commentaires . 444 Partages )

(**Tous les mecs de Pou de Lard **et** Pansy Parkinson** aiment et on partagés ça.)

**Angelina Johnson :** T'as maté d'autres meufs que moi ? :)

**George Weasley :** Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... Non ?

**Angelina Johnson :** Alors tout vas bien ;). Je ne te tuerai pas.

**George Weasley :** O.K...

. . .

**Blaise Zabini** a actualisé son statut : jador lé coshonri 2 dombeldore xd. - à _ds le buro du diraicteur_

( 1 J'aime . 18 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Grégory Goyle** a aimé et partagé ça.)

**Grégory Goyle : **twa ki ecri sa c louch lol xd

**Blaise Zabini : **jécri kom jveu mdr tavu! tveu pa aitr mn cop1 ?

**Grégory Goyle : **dsl je sui pagaie. mé si c pr aitr ami pa 2 sousi.

**Blaise Zabini : **cop1!

**Grégory Goyle :** ui

**Ginny Weasley **: Blaise ? Il se passe quoi là ?

**Blaise Zabini **: kwa ? keskispasskwa? Et pk tvien comanté twa?

**Ginny Weasley :** Ton écriture. Ça me brûle les yeux. Et je suis ta copine Blaise. Au cas où t'aurai zappé en même temps que t'ai oublié comment écrire.

**Blaise Zabini :** C'EST PAS MOI ! ON M'A HACKÉ ! JE SAIS PAS QUI C'EST JE SUIS DESOLÉ MAIS JE N'AI RIEN ÉCRIT DE TOUT CA PARDON MA CHERIE JE T'AIME! 3333, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Blaise Zabini :** Mé nn on ma pa kacké c dla conri mdr c kwa hacké daileur ?

**Ginny Weasley :** … Le vrai Blaise : Je te pardonne mais trouve ce connard et offres-lui un Bescherelle et 4 dictionnaires.

( **Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas** et **666 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** c kwa & becherel ?

**Blaise Zabini : **D'accord mon amour !, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Draco Malfoy :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je soupçonne **Goyle** d'y être pour quelque chose... C'est le SEUL à écrire an mod kikou lol xd, le SEUL qui n'a pas participé à la discussion après l'intervention de **Weasley **fille, le SEUL qui a 'accepté' une demande d'amitié alors que d'hab il est rejeté de partout, et c'est peut-être le seul kikou qui a su écrire son prénom sans fot dortograf. La SEULE question que je me pose : comment il a fait pour hacker le compte de **Blaise** ?

**Grégory Goyle :** Nn c pa mwa jel jur xdxdxd'

**Blaise Zabini :** c pansy parkinson!

**Pansy Parkinson :** QUOI ? ATTENDS QUE JE TE RETROUVE ENFOIRÉ !

**Blaise Zabini :** Si je te retrouve niga, tu vas le payer !, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

. . .

**George Weasley **est_ Au stade de Quidditch – _Avec **Olivier Dubois, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley** et **7 autres personnes.** : ENTRAÎNEMENT :D

( 341 J'aime . 1 Commentaire . 12 Partages )

( **Tous les Griffondors** aiment ça et **toute l'équipe** a partagé ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** ON VA GAGNER !

. . .

**Blaise Zabini **: Je suis CON ! J'ai retrouvé le 'hacker'. C'était bien Goyle. Mais il n'a rien hacké du tout. J'avais laissé ma session ouverte avec la page sur Face de Bouc toujours connectée à mon compte. Pff...

( 34 J'aime . 13 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

(** Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphnée Greengrass, Théodore Nott **et **29 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Grégory Goyle : **Tvoi g ri1 hacké mdr.

**Théodore Nott : **Tu as quand même violé la vie privée de Blaise... C'était comment ? En plus ça porte à confusion le statut que t'as mis ! « jador lé coshonri 2 dombeldore »... Sachant qu'il est de la jaquette xD

**Grégory Goyle **: cété tro coul mdr ui cété fé exprai xd

**Théodore Nott **: XD.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Je vais te régler ton compte à toi, Goyle !

**Grégory Goyle :** calm twa chodass

**Pansy Parkinson :** Péquenaud.

**Grégory Goyle :** c kwa pékno ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** TA GUEULE !

**Blaise Zabini **: Je vais te tuer Goyle. Mais Ginny et Pansy vont faire pire que ça.

**Grégory Goyle :** c kwa pir que mourir ?

**Hermione Granger :** Être renvoyé. Non je déconne, tu verras bien.

**Grégory Goyle :** ail...

. . .

**Angelina Johnson** a publié dans le journal de **George Weasley** : T'es en couple ?

( 0 J'aime . 2 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

**George Weasley :** Non...

**Angelina Johnson :** Bah maintenant, tu l'es !

. . .

**Angelina Johnson** est passé de « En concubinage » à « En couple » - avec** George Weasley**.

( 572 J'aime . 918 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

(** Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini** et **567 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Fred Weasley :** J'ai une belle soeur :D

**Seamus Finnigan **: OUUUUUH ! Femme fatale !

**Blaise Zabini :** RIP !

**Ginny Weasley :** Félicitations !

[ … ]

**Ronald Weasley :** La famille s'agrandit !

**Bill Weasley : **T'as mis Lavande enceinte ?

[ … ]

**Harry Potter :** T'étais vraiment en concubinage ?

. . .

**Draco Malfoy** est _A la Salle Sur Demande_ – Avec** Hermione Granger.,** _via Face de Bouc mobile._

( 86 J'aime . 13 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

(** Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood **et **81 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini : **Pas de cochonneries hein !

**Draco Malfoy : **CERTAINEMENT PAS !, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Hermione Granger :** ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Oulà ça se rebelle ! Petits cachottiers !

**Hermione Granger :** Pas du tout., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Draco Malfoy : **D'accord avec Granger. Tss, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Pansy Parkinson : **TU ES D'ACCORD AVEC ELLE ? OMGGG ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de Draco Malfoy ?

(** Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Draco Malfoy : **Mais... ROH ! STOP! Ca m'agace. Maintenant, j'aimerai bien me concentrer., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Pansy Parkinson : **Te concentrer sur les belles jambes d'Hermione ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Je ne répondrais pas à cette bassesse., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Hermione Granger :** Et moi, je ne réponds plus de rien., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Pansy Parkinson : **Quel sous-entendu !

**Hermione Granger : **Pansy !

. . .

**Hermione Granger** est passée de « Mariée » à « Veuve »., _via Face de Bouc mobile_

( 1 J'aime . 16 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

(**Draco Malfoy** aime ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** What ? Qu'y a-t-il ? :0

**Luna Lovegood :** Encore un coup des Nargols ?

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Harry Potter : **?

**Draco Malfoy : **Tant mieux pour lui, il a eu accès à la délivrance et à la liberté.

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'est pas sympa Draco... Mais en y réfléchissant bien, t'étais avec personne, donc comment tu peux être veuve Hermione ?

**Hermione Granger :** Mon PC a rendu l'âme... J'étais mariée à mon disque dur :(, _via Face de Bouc mobile_

( **Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood** et** 973 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson **: Ah.. Je compatis !

**Blaise Zabini : **Toutes mes condoléances.

**Draco Malfoy :** ...

**Harry Potter :** !

**Hermione Granger :** Harry, tu testes la ponctuation ?, _via Face de Bouc mobile_

( **Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter :** .

**Blaise Zabini **: Quelle éloquence.

( **Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fred Weasley, Michael C****orner, ****Parvati Patil** et **432 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter :**

**Hermione Granger :** Encore mieux.

( **Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley** et **432 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

* * *

TRO BALAIZE LE HACK TAVUUUU ?! (J'écris comme Goyle, pardonnez-moi et envoyez-moi une corde, merci).

Valà, valà.. Je sais que je vous ai fait patienter, pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai enfin pensé à écrire la suite et à la poster.

J'ai trouvé ça chaud le passage ou Hermione et Draco s'embrouillent, mais bon, j'aimerai faire tenir l'histoire jusqu'à 10 chapitres, donc si je les claque ensemble dès le 6eme, on va pas assez déconner. Et puis c'est marrant les piques et la relation juste avant qu'ils se mettent en couple *.*

Le chapitre 7 prochainement, normalement, si je ne suis pas en train de déménager. M'enfin, je trouverai le temps, non ?

En tout cas merci à vous d'être là, vous me donnez la force de continuer. Coeur sur vous !

A la revoyure, bisous.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Concert

_Pou de Lard possède désormais Face de Bouc._

* * *

Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Alors voici le chapitre 7, je l'ai écrit assez vite et avec peu d'imagination, plus avec des 'sources', comme ma Gladstone d'un RPG. J'ai repris nos délires dans l'une des sections.

Bref, mon humour est toujours à chier mais on passera sur la diarrhé.

Bonne lecture à vous !

PS : J'ai un appart, je suis happy :D

PS2 : Merci à vous mes lecteurs et revieweurs, je vous kiff :coeur sur vous: ! Je pense faire un article spécial Réponses Aux Reviews après que ma fic soit terminée ^^ Bon je la mettrai à jour si jamais d'autres reviews s'ajoutent, donc chekez assez souvent :) et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous avez l'impression que je vous ignore, c'est juste que j'ai la flemme de relever les reviews pendant la mise en page xD

Bref.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **Concert.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** est _Au concert des Bizarr' Sisters_ – Avec **Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood** et **12 autres personnes**., _Via Face de Bouc mobile_

( 1264 J'aime . 8 Commentaires . 16 Partages )

( **George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Dean Thomas, Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy** et **1259 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, Katie Bell**, **Seamus Finnigan** et **11 autres personnes **ont partagés ça.)

**Millicent Bulstrodue :** La chance ! J'avais trop envie de les revoir depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, nouvellement renommé en Le Tournoi des WTF. Amusez-vous bien !

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Aha, merci !, _Via Face de Bouc mobile_

**Ronald Weasley :** Lavande m'a demandé en mariage mais je fais croire que je l'entends pas à cause de la musique..., _Via Face de Bouc mobile_

( **Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Michael Corner** et** 294 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ca t'es pas venu à l'idée qu'elle pourrait lire sur Face de Bouc, ce que tu mets ?, _Via Face de Bouc mobile_

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley **et **Luna Lovegood** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Non elle a supprimé son compte. Mais bizarrement, le lendemain, qqn d'autre m'a demandé en ami... Alors que je ne connais pas cette personne.., _Via Face de Bouc mobile_

**Hermione Granger : **C'est peut-être elle !, _Via Face de Bouc mobile_

**Ronald Weasley : **Non, c'est Katie Bell., _Via Face de Bouc mobile_

**Ginny Weasley :** C'est la poursuiveuse de notre équipe, Ron. On voit que tu t'investis à fond dans le Quidditch..., _Via Face de Bouc mobile_

( **Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Katie Bell, Pansy Parkinson** et **26 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Théodore Nott** a actualisé son statut : Quelqu'un à un live d'un groupe à me proposer ? Je m'emmerde royalement.

( 56 J'aime . 8 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Draco Malfoy, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson** et **51 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Grégory Goyle : **sebastien patrick

(**Vincent Crabbe** aime ça.)

**Vincent Crabbe :** Patrick Sebastien ! :DDDD

(**Grégory Goyle** aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** La playlist de toutes les chansons Disney.

**Blaise Zabini **: Justin Bieber.

(** Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter** et **14 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Théodore Nott **: Vous êtes sérieux ? J'ai demandé groupe, pas amateur brise-noix.

**Millicent Bulstrode : **One Direction.

(** Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter** et **28 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Astoria Greengrass **: DIEUDONNÉ.

(** Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter** et **53 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Théodore Nott :** … Je suis tellement désespéré... je crois que je vais écouter du Sexy Sushi.

( **Blaise Zabini **et **Pansy Parkinson **aiment ça.)

. . .

**Dean Thomas** a ajouté_ Commentateur des matchs de Quidditch_ à _**Poudlard**_ comme formation.

( 854 J'aime . 7 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Hannah Abbot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood **et **849 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Seamus Finnigan** a partagé ça.)

**Dean Thomas :** J'ai enfin eu le poste dont je rêvais *.*

**Lee Jordan : **Calme-toi, c'est juste parce que je suis malade et cloîtré à l'Infirmerie que tu as le droit d'avoir ce poste., _Via Face de Bouc mobile_.

(** Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner, Théodore Nott** et **58 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Dean Thomas :** Je sais, mais je suis trop heureux !

**Seamus Finnigan **: Tu devrais peut-être préciser que tu travailles aussi à mi-temps non ? Vu que tu t'évanouis juste avant que Gryffondor ne marque le point décisif ou que Harry n'attrape de Vif d'Or :)

( **Harry Potter, Katie Bell, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Michael Corner** et **86 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Dean Thomas :** Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis :(((... C'est pas de ma faute, je suis trop émotif.

**Michael Corner :** Je soupçonne que tu sois secrètement amoureux de Harry ou de l'un des autre Gryffondor de l'équipe, pour que ça te mette dans cet état.

(** Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil** et **75 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Dean Thomas :** Mais non ! Enfin... Si... Je suis bien amoureux. Mais du jeu :D

( **Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley** et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Anthony Goldstein** est passé au niveau 77 des **Mangevivants **et a ainsi pu obtenir le droit de choisir s'il allait mourir écrasé par un hypogriffe ou un MagicoBus.

( 0 J'aime . 8 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

**Luna Lovegood **: Du coup, tu mourras comment ?

**Ronald Weasley :** Trelawney aurait prédis la venue du Sinistros. Sauf qu'elle a toujours pas capté que c'est le parrain de Harry. **Harry**, ton parrain c'est l'apocalypse pour Trelawney !

(** Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley **aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter **: J'avais calé Ron, merci.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Depuis quand tu roules Potter ?

**Harry Potter :** J'ai pas « calé » au démarrage en tout cas, j'étais déjà en troisième vitesse :) #ComprendraQuiPourra

**Pansy Parkinson : **Je crois avoir compris...

**Hermione Granger :** En gros, comme il a été la 3eme personne à avoir commenté, il a dit 3eme vitesse pour être raccord avec ta blague. Bref, je crois que cette vanne ne mérite pas plus d'explications, c'était nul.

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

. . .

**Hannah Abbot** a ajouté une photo – Avec **Neville Longdubat**.

( 37 J'aime . 7 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Luna Lovegood, Neville Longdubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corne**r et **32 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Neville Longdubat** a partagé ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Et voilà ! Au lieu d'être devant la scène, à se défouler comme des débiles en manque pendant le concert, vous avez un autre type d'individus, qu'on appelle les « reclus de la société ». Et vous en avez un parfait exemple là, avec Hannah et Neville, assis sur un banc, à regarder le sol en bouffant des frites.

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter** et **56 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Hannah Abbot : **Au moins elles étaient bonne les frites !

**Luna Lovegood :** Tu as aussi mangé celle de Neville ?

(** Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley** et **782 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** PTDRRR LUNA ! Je t'ai jamais vue comme ça, et j'avoue que ça me plait bien :')

( **Luna Lovegood** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** OMM XDDDDD. Pansy arrête de draguer à chaque statut Face de Bouc.

( **Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Grange**r et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.)

**Hannah Abbot** : Et arrêter de pourrir nos photos avec vos commentaires qui ne devraient pas se trouver ici.

(** Neville Longdubat** aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson **: Roh, si on ne peut plus rigoler :(

(** Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Draco Malfoy** a actualisé son statut : **Les Serpentards **: Journée de merde et temps de chien / **Les Serdaigles :** Des molécules d'H20 tombent des nuages qui ont capturé les vapeurs d'eau pour les faire se précipiter / **Les Gryffondors **: OUAIS IL PLEUUUUUUUUUUUUT / **Les Poufsouffles** (et **Blaise**) : Wesh nigga, il pleut zeubi c'la teuf azy.

( 943 J'aime . 1 Commentaire . 45 Partages )

( **Hannah Abbot, Parvati Patil, Daphnée Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley** et **938 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Hermione Granger** et **40 autres personnes** ont partagés ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Quel langage fleurit et varié !

( **Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley** et **Seamus Finnigan** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Katie Bell** a actualisé son statut : Non je ne suis pas cloche...

( 82 J'aime . 10 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Fred Weasley, George Weasley **et** 77 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Explications ?

**Hermione Granger :** Son nom de famille est Bell. Bell veut dire « cloche » en anglais. Elle est Bell, mais pas cloche.

**Blaise Zabini :** Bonne mais conne... Euh... Wait !

**Katie Bell :** Je suis peut-être bi gleuse Blaise, mais "Bonne mais conne" ne veut pas dire "Bell et pas cloche" mais "Bell et cloche". T'as sauté un "pas".

**Blaise Zabini :** Ouais, j'étais à cloche pied :/

**Katie Bell** : MDR.

**Hermione Granger :** Tu aurais pu être Katie Holmes ! Et dans ce cas là, certainement pas cloche, mais peut-être fêlé. (Petit clin d'œil à Sherlock)

**Katie Bell :** J'aurai été une détécière ! Une détective sorcière.. ça aurait été trop cool ! Mais le nom ressemble trop à « caissière »... Ca le fait moins. (Humour de merde, mais pas scatophile).

**Hermione Granger : **... T'as fumé quoi avant ? XD

**Katie Bell :** Y avait des crayons de pleins de couleur sur ma table, alors j'ai pris et...

**Ginny Weasley : **C'est bon je veux pas savoir la suite !

**Katie Bell :** Bitxh.

( **Ginny Weasley **aime ça.)

. . .

**Blaise Zabini** a battu **Draco Malfoy** à _Attrape la Croûpe de Feu dans les temps impartis en répondant à une question débile qui ne te fera rien gagné du tout puisque ce jeu est truqué._

( 1 J'aime . 3 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Hermione Granger** aime ça.)

**Draco Malfoy : **Je me sens ridicule.

**Hermione Granger : **Tu l'es vraiment, je te rassure :). Perdre à un jeu aussi con contre Blaise.. Faut le faire.

( **Blaise Zabini **aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** OWNEEEEEEEEEEEED!

. . .

**Katie Bell** a ajouté des photos à son album **Gladstone et Toby.**

( 210 J'aime .4 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Millicent Bulstrode **et **205 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Luna Lovegood :** C'est quoi comme races ?

**Katie Bell :** Gladstone est un bouledogue et Toby était un beagle et maintenant, c'est un basset hound.

**Hermione Granger :** Ahaha ! Pas mal :) En gros ton chien a tellement grossit qu'il est devenu une saucisse sur pattes.

**Katie Bell **: Ouais mdr.

. . .

**Seamus Finnigan **a aimé 5 pages _**''- Moi j'ai chaud. - Moi j'ai froid. - Moi j'ai faim. - Moi j'ai soif. - Moi j'ai vomi.'' (Reflets d'Acide.), ''- Oui ! - Non ! - Bof.'' (Donjon de Naheulbeuk.), ''Toi, dès qu'il s'agit de pénétrer dans un trou, t'es content !'' (Reflets d'Acide) **_et **2 autres.**

( 78 J'aime . 5 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

(** Michael Corner, Théodore Nott, Fred Weasley, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson** et **73 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Dean Thomas** a partagé ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** C'est trop con !

**Vincent Crabbe **: Mdr trop drôle le coup du trou ! :DD

**Draco Malfoy :** Nul.

**Dean Thomas :** Et moi j'ai envie de..

**Michael Corner :** Ca va, les avis sont partagés !

( **Blaise Zabini, Hermione Grange**r et** Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

. . .

* * *

Et woualàààààààààà.

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plû, malgré le manque d'imagination.

Bientôt la fin, argh... Plus que 3 chapitres et j'ai encore des couples à caser, je sais pas comment faire :(.

J'espère que vous me porterez chance pour que je puisse écrire une bonne suite et fin de l'histoire ^^

Bonne journée/soirée à ceux qui ont lus/lisent/liront.

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus et à la prochaine :).


	8. Chapitre 8 : Compromis

_Pou de Lard possède désormais Face de Bouc_

* * *

Hellow le monde.

Merci pour vos reviews, elle m'ont fait très plaisir :).

Je vais emménager pour de bon la semaine prochaine, et je n'ai pas encore demandé pour avoir une BOX pour Internet et compagnie, donc il se pourrait que je ne puisse ni tweeter, ni facebooker, ni fanfictionniser (mdr), mais je pourrai toujours fangirler, no soucis xD.

Du coup, j'ai un peu accéléré le rythme d'écriture (je dis bien un peu) et voilà le chapitre 8, tout frais et bien pondu. Mais il est court. (Ne regardez pas la quantité, mais la qualité :') [WTF quelle qualité ?])

J'avais du mal avec ce chapitre, comme on se rapproche de la fin, on ne sait plus trop quoi mettre, il faut placer des choses drôles, oublier d'autres idées, assembler les dernières pièces et mettre les derniers couples en place. C'est du boulot ! Mais j'ai réussi un tel exploit, aha, ou pas.

Bref, vous verrez bien en lisant ce chapitre, comme d'hab, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Compromis.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy **a actualisé son statut : Si je croise un bébé moldu et un ronflak cornu dans la rue, je prendrais le ronflak avec moi. Vraiment, trop de cruauté en ce bas-monde.

( 572 J'aime . 20 Commentaires . 3 Partages )

( **Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood** et **567 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Blaise Zabini, Milicent Bulstrode** et** Daphnée Greengrass **ont partagé ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** On a trouvé ton compagnon idéal on dirait :p. A quand le mariage ?

(** Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Astoria Greengrass, Fred Weasley** et **76 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Je pense plutôt qu'une fouine serait de meilleure compagnie pour sir Malfoy :)

( **Pansy Parkinson, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Harry Potter, Anthony Goldstein** et** 345 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Drago Malfoy :** Lord*, stp.

( **Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Luna Lovegood** et **346 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** Et non, pas de mariage en vue :/.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Oh, comme c'est triste... Il faudrait te trouver une vraie femme.. Une femme qui t'aide ! Tu sais, comme celle dont tu nous parles quasiment h24... Une certaine...

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** TAIS-TOI ! DIS UNE SEULE FOIS SON PRÉNOM ET JE TE TRANCHE LA LANGUE AVEC TES CHEVEUX !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Quelle insulte ! J'ai trop peur u.u

**Blaise Zabini :** Moi j'ai pas de cheveux, alors je peux le dire : C'est...

**Draco Malfoy : **BLAISE !

**Blaise Zabini :** … une certaine ...

**Draco Malfoy :** Blaise, non ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu :(( rappelle-toi de ces soirées où on jouait aux bavboules avec Dalida en musique de fond :(... Rappelle-toi aussi de ces jours où on faisaient des combats de poulets dans mon jardin :(. Et de ces fois où on se pavanaient en jupe rose fushia au marché moldu... Stp Blaise, me fais pas c'te coup d'pute...

(** Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley** et** 3651 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** … FILLE ! :D Je pense que tu t'es assez ridiculisé :').

**Draco Malfoy :** Je te hais ! Tu me le payeras !

**Blaise Zabini :** O.K., en liquide, par CB ou par chèque ?

( **Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Neville Longdubat** et **7 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy :** … Désespérant.

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'est toi qui est désespérant Drakinouchinou... Tu t'es laissé faire, tu n'as pas vu qu'on se jouait de toi.. Tout ça à cause de... Tu-Sais-Qui (non pas Voldychou Blaise). Il faudra bien qu'elle le sache un jour... Et peut-être que ça marchera... Je l'espère.

**Draco Malfoy :** Ça ne marchera jamais.

**Hermione Granger :** :incruste: Si tu n'essayes pas, c'est sûr que ça ne marchera pas.

**Draco Malfoy : **Si tu le dis.

**Hermione Granger :** Je l'ai pas dit, je l'ai écrit, nuance ;).

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

. . .

**Seamus Finnigan** a actualisé son statut : Au pire, va te faire foutre ? - à _**Dans ton cul.**_

(**Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Michael Corner, Cormac McLaggen **et **683 personnes** aiment ça, où y étaient déjà.)

**Fred weasley : **Le plus drôle là-dedans, c'est que ce ne sont que des mecs qui y étaient.

**George Weasley :** GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

. . .

**Katie Bell** a actualisé son statut : Comme une envie de churros...

( 92 J'aime . 6 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley** et **87 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger : **Perso, je suis en train d'en manger avec Ginny à Pré-Au-Lardon.,_ via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Katie Bell :** BITCH ! Passe-m'en :((((

**Hermione Granger :** Laisse-moi réfléchir... Non !,_via Face de Bouc mobile._

( **Ginny Weasley** aime ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** Miam miam !, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Katie Bell : **J'vous hais, bande de *BIIIIIIIIIP* :(

**Hermione Granger :** Nous aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas 3.

( **Katie Bell** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Hermione Granger **a réussi le poison à base de pesticide sur _PotionMerdiqueTropHardAFaire_

( 7 J'aime . 1 Commentaire . 0 Partage )

( **Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Anthony Goldstein** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger : **Comme ça, si quelqu'un me fait chier, je la lui balance à la tête :)

( **Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini **et **Luna Lovegood **aiment ça.)

. . .

**Blaise Zabini** à écouté « House Song » de **Ministry of Magic,** sur _Potterfly._

( 435 J'aime . 6 Commentaires . 6 Partages )

( **Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley** et **430 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan **et **1 autre personne **ont partagés ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Je plains les incultes qui vont croire que le Ministère de la Magie y est pour quelque chose... Imaginez seulement Ombrage en train de chanter avec une cravate autour de la tête : apocalyptique.

( **Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Ronald Weasley **et **843 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** OMM HERMIONE ! TU M'AS TUÉE XDD

( **Hermione Granger** et **Blaise Zabini **aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini : **C'est pas dur en même temps. Et c'est peut-être plus radical qu'un Avada Kedavra xD

( **Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longdubat** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley : **Blaise, ça te dit qu'on chante ça dans la Grande Salle ? Pour Dumby, ça lui fera plaisir aha.

( **Hermione Granger** et **Pansy Parkinson **aiment ça.)

**Luna Lovegood :** Ouais, ça pourrait être marrant :p

**Pansy Parkinson : **Luna, ou la nouvelle Blaise.

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et** Luna Lovegood** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Ginny Weasley **a publié dans le journal de **Blaise Zabini **: Merci du vent...

( 2 J'aime . 11 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Luna Lovegood** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini : **Je t'ai pas pété dessus ._ .

( **Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson , Ginny Weasley** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley : **Mdrr, nan mais tu m'as pas répondu sur ton activité musicale là :(

**Blaise Zabini : **Oh pardon ma choupette :(

**Ginny Weasley : **Et donc ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Hum... Pour me faire pardonner ? Je laverai ton linge (hum les sous-vêtements seksi!), je ferai la vaisselle au Terrier (et Merlin seul sait Ô combien il y a de couverts là-haut), je promènerai ton hibou, je ramonerai ta cheminée, je ferai tes courses à Pré-Au-Lardon...

( **Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley **et** 456 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley : **Je parlais de ma demande pour chanter dans la Grande Salle.

( **Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley **et **832 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini : **Ah... Ben O.K. Je préfère chanter que de faire tout ce que j'ai dis précédemment. Sauf pour le ramonage...

**Ginny Weasley : **Pervers !

**Blaise Zabini :** Héhé, mais tu m'aime quand même :p 3

**Ginny Weasley :** Malheureusement oui :D 3

**Blaise Zabini :** Connasse 3

( **Ginny Weasley **aime ça.)

. . .

**Astoria Greengrass : **J'aimerai tant que tu me regardes, comme je te regarde.. Ah mais j'oubliais ! C'est vrai que tu me regardes déjà, mon miroir adoré 3

( 732 J'aime . 6 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Hermione Granger, Daphnée Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson **et **727 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

( **Blaise Zabini **a partagé ça.)

**Daphnée Greengrass : **Tu m'empêches de vivre l'Amour éternel avec lui vu que tu le monopolises tout le temps :(

( **Hermione Granger, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson** et **Astoria Greengrass **aiment ça.)

**Astoria Greengrass :** Fallait être plus rapide ma vieille :p

**Daphnée Greengrass : **On peut pas trouver un arrangement ? :(

**Astoria Greengrass : **O.K., je propose de l'avoir tout le temps et toi... Jamais. Ça te va ?

**Daphnée Greengrass :** Non. Je voudrais l'avoir au moins le samedi.

**Astoria Greengrass : **O.K., va pour le samedi. De toute façon j'en ai pas besoin vu que j'ai mes séances de lectures approfondies avec la moitié de Pou de Lard.

. . .

**Harry Potter **participe à l'événement _Chasse aux Horcruxes _avec **Hermione Granger **et **Ronald Weasley.**

( 375 J'aime . 8 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Astoria Greengrass **et **370 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley : **Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**Blaise Zabini : **C'est limite dit à la façon de « T'as trouvé les œufs de Pâques » des moldus.

**Hermione Granger : **On en avait trouvé un dans le château, là on est encore en route. C'est hard les sentiers dis donc !, _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Ronald Weasley :** Le plus hard, c'est de faire pipi en pleine Nature. Surtout pour Hermione, parce qu'en plus Dame Nature a vraiment mal choisi sa semaine de visite,_via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Hermione Granger :** Merci Ronald, d'étaler la vie de mes ovaires..., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Harry Potter :** Non, il y a encore pire. Déféquer dans un buisson remplit de chenilles..., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

**Ginny Weasley :** Vous êtes graves quand même. Et concentrez vous sur votre objectif, je vous rappelle que vous êtes au même endroit et ensemble, donc pas la peine de nous raconter vos vidanges en détail alors que vous pouvez ne partager ces informations qu'entre vous. Merci d'éviter à tout le monde des visions d'horreur de buissons pleins de... chenilles.

**Ronald Weasley : **Tant que c'est pas des araignées., _via Face de Bouc mobile._

_. . ._

**Théodore Nott **a actualisé son statut : **Seamus Finnigan**, il met le feu à tout le monde. Surtout aux mecs.

( 324 J'aime . 4 Commentaires . 2 Partages )

( **Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson **et **319 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Dean Thomas **et **Blaise Zabini** ont partagés ça.)

**Seamus Finnigan : **Surtout à toi ouais, petit coquin !

**Théodore Nott : **T'es comme Salamèche, t'as la queue en feu :').

( **Blaise Zabini **aime ça.)

**Seamus Finnigan **: Et toi, t'as le feu au cul :').

( **Blaise Zabini **aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson : **Quel magnifique chiasme. J'ai tout compris bande de cochons :p

( **Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Arthur Weasley **a actualisé son statut : ma tres chere femme m a offert un canard en plastique je sais pas a quoi ca sert harry peux tu m aider

( 12 J'aime . 5 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley **et **7 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

(** Ronald Weasley **a partagé ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Papa, tu n'as pas Harry dans tes amis. Je partage ton statut pour qu'il le voit.

**Arthur Weasley : **d accord merci

**Harry Potter : **Eh bien, pour tout vous dire Mr Weasley, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui est passé par la tête à Mrs Weasley quand elle vous l'a offert... Il s'agit en fait, d'un ustensile de décoration pour la salle d'eau. Vous pouvez aussi le mettre dans l'eau lors de votre bain.

**Arthur Weasley :** ok merci beaucoup harry je vais informer ma femme de ceci bonne journee et on espere bientôt vous revoir au terrier

**Harry Potter : **Bientôt, je l'espère aussi.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié :).

Si jamais vous vous ennuyez ferme pendant que je ne poste pas, vous pouvez toujours aller jeter un oeil (mais attention, ça fait mal de jeter trop fort) sur mon profil, il y a des liens pour mes autres fics, même si celles sur Naruto sont nulles. Et ne parlons pas de celle sur les Chipmunks xD. J'ai aussi un petit Thorki en préparation, le prologue est déjà posté, pour ceux que ça intéresse, mon profil n'attend plus que vos yeux.

Allez, à bientôt pour le chapitre 9 !

Bisous.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Défauts

_Pou de Lard possède désormais Face de Bouc._

* * *

Hello, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 9, que je me suis dépêché d'écrire, rien que pour vous, qui attendiez depuis un certain temps la suite de cette fic.

Quelle longue phrase xD.

Bref, je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis tombée dans un autre fandom et... voilà quoi. Vous connaissez ça non ?

Puis, j'ai appris qu'on aura droit à une autre histoire sur le monde de HP, ça va être cool 8D.

Voilà voilà, concernant ma vie privée ben.. Je suis bien installée, mais les bruits de l'immeuble me terrifient. J'ai toujours peur qu'un voisin psychopathe vienne me tuer dans mon sommeil. Sinon ça va, tout se passe bien hehe. La fac a l'air cool, mais j'sens que je vais me perdre. Pis les cours... Je vais devenir timbrée je crois. Bref.

Merci pour vos reviews, j'y répondrais dans un "post" spécial reviews.

Il y a une "blague" de S dedans, vous la trouverez peut-être. Elle est nulle, je n'en dit pas plus xD

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **Défauts

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan** a publié sur le journal de **Dean Thomas** : AIIGHT NIGGA ! RPZ la famille, sisi mon poto, yolo zougouloulou !

( 578 J'aime . 7 Commentaires . 1 Partage)

( **Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson** et **573 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

(** Pansy Parkinson **a partagé ça sur le journal de **Blaise Zabini**.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Je crois qu'il tente de communiquer.

( **Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson** et **58 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Wesh lampadaire ?

( **Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas** et **84 autres personnes **aiment ça.)

**Seamus Finnigan :** Je mourai incompris.

**Théodore Nott :** Comme d'hab.

( **Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Ronald Weasley, Susan Bones, George Weasley **et **67 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Seamus Finnigan :** Vas te faire…

**Théodore Nott :** C'est une proposition ? Tu sais que j'aime ça.

( **Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson **et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.)

**Seamus Finnigan :** Oui, malheureusement.

. . .

**Théodore Nott** est passé de « Divorcé » à « Marié » - avec **Seamus Finnigan.**

( 6482 J'aime . 4 Commentaires . 0 Partage)

**Harry Potter** : Déjà ?

( **Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini** et** 86 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley :** Comme le Tampax bite !

( **Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood** et **768 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Théodore Nott :** Au moins, on en aura pas besoin aha !

**Luna Lovegood** : De bite ?

(**Pansy Parkinson, Fred Weasley, Anthony Goldstein, Millicent Bulstrode, Lee Jordan** et **2498 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Draco Malfoy** a publié sur le mur de **Pansy Parkinson **: Apfelstrudel !

( 752 J'aime . 10 Commentaires . 3 Partages )

( **Anthony Goldstein, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode, Hannah Abbot** et **747 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley** et **Luna Lovegood** ont partagé ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Pourquoi tu me nommes à la manière d'un gâteau Moldu ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Ah ? C'est un gâteau Moldu ? Je croyais que c'était une insulte (Moldue en passant), qui voulait dire « Amputée du bocal. »

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Comme c'est charmant Drakinouchinou…

**Hermione Granger** : Heureusement que tu n'es pas avec nous en Étude des Moldus. « Apfelstrudel » est en réalité un strudel aux pommes, un gâteau comme dirait Pansy avec des… POMMES ! (Bien la logique, tavu ?) et la 'façon' dont tu l'as écrit représente en fait la sous-langue Moldue nommée « Allemand ». Bref, si tu t'es arrêté au mot 'Étude' retourne te coucher.

(** Harry** **Potter, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Théodore Nott** et **58 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Draco Malfoy** : Chez toi ?

( **Pansy Parkinson** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Bien suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Je t'ouvre la porte quand tu veux…

**Blaise Zabini :** Dis plutôt les cuisses…

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** … et te la refermera au nez dès que tu seras trop proche du battant :).

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Hermione, je t'admire.

( **Hermione Granger** aime ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Merci, je sais.

. . .

**Hannah Abbot **a ajouté une photo dans son album « Trucs ratés ».

( 64 J'aime . 6 Commentaires . 0 Partage)

( **Neville Longdubat, Hannah Abbot, Anthony Goldstein, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe **et **59 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Vincent Crabbe :** loooooooooool trop raté ça s'voit :DD !

**Blaise Zabini :** C'est censé te représenter ?

( **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

**Luna Lovegood :** Ca ressemble étrangement à un nargol…

( **Pansy Parkinson** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** CQFD.

( **Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini** et **56 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Hermione Granger** a partagé une vidéo : « **Les chats ninjas** ».

( 687 J'aime . 1 Commentaire . 8 Partages )

( **Millicent Bulstrode, Padma Patil, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson** et **682 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Anthony Goldstein, Théodore Nott, Ginny Weasley **et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Hermione Granger :** Je me méfierai de Pattenrond à présent...

(** Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas **et** 6835 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Luna Lovegood** a actualisé son statut : Je pense de plus en plus sérieusement à aller fréquenter les boîtes gays. Sérieusement, les personnes sont cool là-haut, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire partie de ces gens ?

( 542 J'aime . 29 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Théodore Nott, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Fred Weasley, Pansy Parkinson** et **537 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Pansy Parkinson** a partagé ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Je suis aussi de cet avis ! Rejoins la Team Lesbienne *.*

**Fred Weasley :** Ouais Luna, rejoins les personnes cool 8D.

**George Weasley :** Eh mais… Je ne suis pas gay, mais gai, est-ce que ça compte pour être cool ?

**Fred Weasley :** George, tu es mon frère jumeau, évidemment que tu es cool, puisque je le suis.

**Ronald Weasley :** Et moi, je suis cool sans être gay ?

**Fred Weasley :** Toi t'es naturellement pas cool. Gay ou pas.

( **George Weasley, Ginny Weasley** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley :** Mais je suis votre frère !

**George Weasley :** On sait.

**Fred Weasley :** Mais ça change rien.

**Blaise Zabini :** Moi je suis cool, parce que je suis noir. Et personne ne pourra dire le contraire.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Du coup, si tu veux je pourrai t'emmener dans une boîte sympa, spéciale pour lesbienne et y a plein de belles gosses, tu vas t'y plaire, tu verras :p

**Fred Weasley** : Et moi ? Je peux venir ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Tu as déjà un copain Fred, le principe était de trouver quelqu'un pour Luna.

**Fred Weasley :** Mais j'ai un mec. Je peux mater les filles vu que je n'aime que Michael. Il ne va rien dire.. Et surtout, il ne peut rien comparer.

**George Weasley :** Sauf la taille de la queue…. De cheval.

**Fred Weasley :** Je pensais à la même chose, mais ça sonne trop zoophile XD.

**George Weasley :** Depuis quand Michael est un Animagus ?

**Michael Corner :** Depuis jamais et Fred, pourquoi aller dans une boîte lesbienne ? Après MAINTES vérifications de ma part, je ne t'ai pas trouvé de sexe féminin. Et puis, si tu veux mater, il y a moi, je suis plutôt beau gosse 8D.

**Fred Weasley :** C'est vrai que tes recherches sont très poussées ! Et puis je te mate tous les jours, je te connais par cœur maintenant, tu ne m'étonnes plus :(.

**Michael Corner :** Viens dans ma chambre, on verra si je ne t'étonne plus.

**Fred Weasley :** Dans 10 minutes je suis là.

(**Michael Corner** aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Vous savez, il existe quelque chose de très ingénieux : la discussion instantanée où vous pourrez vous dire des choses cochonnes sans que personne ne vous épie.

( **Luna Lovegood** aime ça.)

**George Weasley :** C'est vachement étrange, parce que du coup, je me suis imaginé Fred en hermaphrodite. Et moi avec.

**Fred Weasley :** Ce qui est bien, c'est que les hermaphrodites sont automatiquement bisexuels. Vu qu'ils ont les deux sexes, ils peuvent avoir une préférence pour un sexe en particulier, mais pour moi, ils seront toujours bisexuels, vu leur état. Voire pansexuels.

**George Weasley :** Fred, tu as fait la découverte la plus énormissime du monde entier. Grâce à toi, je me coucherai moins bête ce soir.

**Fred Weasley :** Alors là, j'ai fait fort pour que tu ne t'endormes pas en tant que débile profond :p.

**Luna Lovegood :** Eh bien oui je voudrais bien aller en boîte avec toi Pansy, tu as déjà de l'expérience dans ce domaine, tu pourrais m'apprendre :), ça serait gentil.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Pas de soucis ma belle, on y va quand tu veux. Sauf demain, y a un devoir en Potions u.u

**Neville Londubat :** Quel devoir ?

. . .

**Harry Potter** a créé une page « **Les lunettes, c'est cool**. » et a proposé à tous ses amis d'aimer la page.

**Hermione Granger :** Harry, tu es le SEUL élève de Poudlard qui porte des lunettes, à ma connaissance. Ne t'attends pas à ce que plus de deux personnes n'aiment ta page.

( **Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini** et **6854 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter :** Il ya 3 J'aime sur la page :D.

**Blaise Zabini :** Qui sont donc les trois inconscients qui ont aimés cette stupide page ?

( **Hermione Granger, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson **et **5247 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter** : Moi, Arthur Weasley et Cho Chang.

**Ronald Weasley :** Papa n'a jamais compris l'intérêt des lunettes, mais comme il aime ce qui est incompris pour lui…

**Fred Weasley :** Tout s'explique.

. . .

**Hermione Granger** a actualisé son statut : Quand tu m'arriveras à la cheville, tu pourras faire mes lacets.

( 5761 J'aime . 6 Commentaires . 45 Partages. )

( **Millicent Bulstrode, Anthony Goldstein, Parvati Patil, Cormac McLaggen, Luna Lovegood** et** 5756 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Seamus Finnigan, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley** et **40 autres personnes** ont partagés ça.)

**Blaise Zabini** : * Imite Crabbe * Tout de suite Maîtresse DDD.

( **Pansy Parkinson **aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** * Imite Goyle * Kan tve si tve jpeu maim remonté xdd.

( **Hermione Granger** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.)

**Harry Potter :** Oh putain les gens, vous virez bipolaire ou quoi ?

**Hermione Granger :** Au calme.

**( Blaise Zabini **et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

. . .

**Luna Lovegood** est à _**B.S.L. (Boîte pour Sorcières Lesbiennes)**_ à _Pré Au Lardon_. – Avec **Pansy Parkinson., **_via Face de Bouc Mobile._

( 368 J'aime . 17 Commentaires . 1 Partage )

( **Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil, Harry Potter** et **363 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

( **Blaise Zabini** a partagé ça.)

**Millicent Bulstrode :** Amusez-vous bien :P

**Blaise Zabini :** Non, c'est plutôt : Drague bien Pansy :p

**Pansy Parkinson** : Chut, je ne drague que Luna moi :D,_ via Face de Bouc Mobile._

**Blaise Zabini :** Et ouvertement en plus ! T'as pas honte ?!

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ca ne la gêne pas la petite ),_ via Face de Bouc Mobile._

**Luna Lovegood :** J'aime bien en plus :D Pansy est très gentille avec moi et au moins, elle m'apprécie et ne me 'rejète' pas comme celui que j'aimais., _via Face de Bouc Mobile._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Tu vois Blaise ? Ecoute donc ma probable future copine., _via Face de Bouc Mobile._

**Luna Lovegood :** Non, pas probable. MA future copine tout court :P., _via Face de Bouc Mobile._

**( Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ca vire chelou, mais j'aime bien., _via Face de Bouc Mobile._

**Blaise Zabini :** C'est pour quand le mariage ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Cherche pas, tu seras pas invité., _via Face de Bouc Mobile._

( **Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger** et **Draco Malfoy** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini** : Mais euh :( J'vais devoir aller voir Ginny pour me consoler.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Mouahaha, j'aime quand tu souffres., _via Face de Bouc Mobile._

**Blaise Zabini :** Je soufre pas. J'étain l'ordi pour aller me faire dorloter, c'est pas chou ?

( **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Non, c'est bête-rave ), _via Face de Bouc Mobile._

( **Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** Je crois qu'on est des cas désespérés. Mais j'aime bien.

**Pansy Parkinson :** T'inquiètes, moi aussi !, _via Face de Bouc Mobile._

. . .

**Hermione Granger** a actualisé son statut : Pourquoi j'ai joué au Strip-Poker dites-moi ?, _via Face de Bouc Mobile._

( 245 J'aime . 8 Commentaires . 0 Partage )

( **Anthony Goldstein, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, Fred Weasley** et **240 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

**Pansy Parkinson** : Peut-être parce que tu voulais savourer ta victoire en voyant Draco tout nu parce qu'il aurait perdu ? :)

**Hermione Granger :** Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai !,_ via Face de Bouc Mobile._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Sauf que c'est toi qui a perdu et qui te retrouve toute nue dans la Grande Salle.

**Hermione Granger **: Malheur à moi… Heureusement qu'une âme charitable (ça m'écorche les doigts d'écrire ça) du nom de **Draco Malfoy** m'a gentiment prêté un SEAU ET UNE BROSSE POUR ME RECOUVRIR ! Comment veux-tu que je me recouvre avec un seau ou une brosse, sérieusement ?, _via Face de Bouc Mobile._

(**Blaise Zabini** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

**Blaise Zabini :** GG Dray, GG !

**Draco Malfoy :** Merci merci, j'ai apprécié cette partie avec toi Granger, vivement la prochaine, héhé ! Et puis le seau et la brosse, c'étaient pour que tu récures le sol.

**Hermione Granger :** T'as de la chance de plus être là, sinon tu en aurais bouffé du sol. Et je t'aurai récuré la face avec cette magnifique brosse :'), _via Face de Bouc Mobile._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ah… C'est beau l'Amour !

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, pardon pour la petitesse du chapitre...

J'espère aussi que vous n'êtes pas trop triste qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre :(, vu que je n'en prévoyais que 10 à la base, je vais tenter de caser le reste dans le dernier chapitre, en croisant les doigts pour que ça marche.

Je pense faire la même sorte de fic, mais sur Twitter la prochaine fois. Peut-être que ça marchera, ou pas ^^

Bisous à vous et à la prochaine !


End file.
